Easy Prey
by PhoenixFire26
Summary: Harry is kidnapped and falls into the hands of Lucius Malfoy who makes him his pet. Will Harry become his willing little puppy or can he hold out till he is rescued? HP/LM warn slash
1. Chapter 1

Harry had been home only for three weeks. Three weeks since the graveyard where he had faced Voldemort and watched Cedric killed. His life was a nightmare living or sleeping. His Uncle seemed angrier then usual with him and had taken to drinking that summer. His Aunt as always turned her back. The only relief was in the hot summer months he was kept in doors away from the heat. They did not want anyone to see the bruises and welts running down his body. But that night things were going to get so much worse. His Aunt and cousin were down in the living room oblivious as always to what was happening. Harry was not sure why but as he heard the locks on his bedroom door being opened he knew something was different, drastically different.

Vernon came across the room and seized him from the bed. "You will do exactly what I tell you and if you make one peep at all I will beat you to an inch of life."

Harry was petrified as he was forced to go to his knees. "Yes Uncle."

His Uncle started removing his belt but not to whip Harry. Harry watched in horror as the man began unbuckling his pants and allowed them to fall to the floor and his silk boxers soon followed after them.

He grabbed Harry's chin. "You will open your moth and if you even think to bite I promise you will not be able to move for a month."

Harry was fighting the tears."Please stop this. Please."

His Uncle just laughed and thrust inside the open mouth. He had to brace himself against his Uncle's legs as the man continued to thrust inside of his mouth. He had realized recently he was gay but he had never been with a man before. He closed his eyes and desperately prayed it would end. His Uncle plugged his nose as he exploded into his nephew's mouth forcing Harry to swallow to stop from choking.

Vernon yanked on his hair. "Clean me up you little bastard."

Harry was forced to lick him clean but when he was draw to his feet his Uncle forced his pants and boxers off Harry. "No. No. Please no."

His Uncle groped him. "I have enjoyed your nice little cock when you slept since you were little but I think it is time for your ass. Down on your hands and knees."

Sobbing with the realization his Uncle had been molesting him as he slept since he was little; Harry was back handed across the face and fell to the mattress. When his Uncle took the discarded belt and began thrashing Harry's already broken body after ripping his pyjama top off, Harry sobbed for him to stop. He drew in pain and terror to his hands and knees and the sobs turned into humiliated crying as his knees were forced apart and he felt Vaseline covered finger shoved in him.

His Uncle took such pleasure in his sobs for him to stop. "You should be lucky my little bitch that I am using some lube at all. Now hold your tongue."

Harry felt the finger removed and knew what came next. "No."

His Uncle had no ears for his cries for mercy and drove into his nephew in one shift thrust right up to the hilt. Harry sobbed in agony biting his lip for he knew if he screamed his Uncle would keep his promise. His Aunt would not protest him anyways. He just prayed that it would end soon. His Uncle emptied himself finally and came around and forced Harry to clean him off. The man was covered not only in semen but Harry's blood as well.

Suddenly the door crashed open and there was a flash of light moments after his Uncle screamed. "No."

Harry was crushed under the falling weight of his Uncle and as he was about to pass out he saw the face looming over him. "You....."


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort was sitting and waiting. As patient as the man had ever managed to be. He had been told his men found the house Harry was kept in. He had been waiting for this moment. He had ordered the boy stunned and brought to him. He was not to be harmed in any way. That was Voldemort's job. The wizarding worlds' hopes would be crushed as he crushed the child. The hero of their cause would beg for his mercy. He was shocked though when his men came in the door. Shocked and angry.

Lucius was at the lead of the men with a naked and prone form draped in his arms and he could see numerous wounds and blood on the boy. He had given very specific orders that the boy was not to be harmed by anyone. He had sent Lucius because he knew the man would see to that. Other might not have.

Voldemort sneered and raised his wand as Lucius placed the boy at his feet. "I gave orders he was not to be touched before brought. How dare you?"

Lucius bowed his head. "We have not touched him My Lord. He was being beaten and raped by his Uncle when we came in. It is he who has done this to the boy."

The relatives had been brought as well and he could tell the Uncle was stunned. He could also see that his pant were off. He was shocked to realize the man was right. This giant fat whale of a muggle had raped the boy. He cast an enervate on Vernon and when the man was awake enough he sneered.

He walked toward the man. "You raped this child? You have been beating the brat have you?"

Vernon sneered at him. "Never like any of you wizards cared any ways. He has come back bruised before. It is all he is good for, a whipping dog and now fuck toy."

Voldemort looked at hi men. "You will take these three down to our dungeon and show them the courtesy all muggles receive before you do them in."

The men bowed and three each were needed to take the father and the pig of a son. A seventh guard threw the horsey woman over his shoulder and carried her out of the room. They would be begging for mercy for days before they finally were granted a painful bloody death.

Lucius looked down at the boy. "Will you be killing him now or would you like me to take him to your bedrooms or the dungeons?"

Voldemort was silent for he had been planning his own torture in the bedroom but his mind changed. "I think I have a better idea for the young hero."

He could see why at least one of his inner circle had been drawn to him. He knew one of his men was hoping for the right to take his body. Though bleeding and covered in the muggle's sweat and semen he could see the beautiful little boy lying there. Maybe there was another way of breaking the Order's spirit and the wizarding world's as well. He looked at the boy and found himself thinking the relatives and the order who left him there had done him a sweet little favour.

He motioned for Lucius to cover the child with his robe. "I have a very different plan for Mr Potter, a very different one."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was confused when he woke to say the least. He was lying in a huge comfortable bed covered in silk sheets and he knew he was even wearing pyjama bottoms. His head was spinning and he could not make any sense of what was happening. The last thing he remembered was being raped by his Uncle and the man being stunned. He had thought he was surely dead. Lucius Malfoy had been standing over him.

He heard a cool voice near him and he looked up to see the same man. "So you have finally decided to wake up?"

Harry stared at him in panic and surprise. "Why am I not dead? Where am I?"

The man moved closer and Harry tried to jerk away but found one hand was shackled to the head board and he did not get too far. Lucius sat down on the edge of the bed but to Harry's surprise he ran a gentle hand down Harry.

He smiled. "You are at Riddle manor my little one and in my bed to be more specific. Now play nice and let this nice doctor finish seeing to your wounds?"

Harry noticed the doctor for the first time. "Why do you care? You are just going to kill me anyways."

Lucius stood. "Be a good boy and submit to the doctor's care or I will stun you. It will be much easier little one if you just do as you are told."

Harry lay in confusion as the healer went to work. He had no idea why. Was this some cruel form of punishment? He would be made to believe he was safe and then be killed? He was not going to be tricked into believing that. His body ached all over. He knew he would be tortured and killed eventually. He did not know why he was being healed. But he lay there and allowed the healer to do what he would. But he refused when a bottle was tried to be pressed to his lips.

Lucius saw and motioned the healer to hand him the bottle and leave. He sat down. "Now stop being a foolish little boy and drink your potion like a teenager."

Harry looked at the bottle. "Poison I am sure. You want me dead then you can just kill me the wizard way."

Lucius forced his mouth open and poured it in, plugging Harry's nose to force him to swallow. "There you go little boy. Now get some sleep. You need to heal."

Confusion danced through Harry's eyes as he realized it had been a sleeping draught laced pain reliever. It was a strong dose and mixed with exhaustion, he could not fight it very long. As he sunk back into oblivion he was scared more then ever before. He was scared because he had no idea what this game the man was playing at was.

Lucius looked up and smiled at the person in the doorway. "Your plan should work nicely. This boy should be plenty of fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry felt even more groggy and confused when he woke up this time. It took a few moments to remember what had happened but it did not solve his confusion. All it did really was scare him even more then before. He was no idea why he was being treated so nicely. He was taken care of by a healer and from what Malfoy had said he was in his bed. He could not understand why he was not dead. He was all tucked up in bed and realized he even now had a pyjama top on and not just the bottoms any more. The only true sign he was a prisoner was the hand shackled to the headboard but even that he noticed the chain was a bit longer so that his arm was lying across his chest instead of above his head. He sat up but the moment he tried to get out from under the blankets the chain retracted and his hand was back at the headboard keeping him firmly in place.

He had not realized until that point that he was not alone. Lucius' voice came to him. "Now now little one, you had to go and try to escape."

Harry shook his head. "I didn't try to escape. I am chained to a bed. Where did you expect me to go? I needed a bathroom."

Lucius moved around to his side of the bed and sat down on the bed with him. He would have drawn away but as the day before he could not. He was petrified when the man removed his wand and pointed it at him. Lucius cast a spell but he did not feel anything.

Lucius put his wand away. "That will have to do. If I can trust little one then we will replace that with an ankle shackle with enough length to use the bathroom."

Harry was confused. "Why am I here? I don't understand why I am here in your bed and not in a dungeon or dead. I should be being tortured and raped."

Lucius chuckled. "Would you prefer that little one? I can arrange it if that is your wish." and when Harry looked away. "I didn't think so. Now just play nice little one."

Harry felt the man's hand down between his legs and he closed his eyes and fought the urge to scream or cry out. There was no real pressure, just enough so that Harry could feel the hand on his cock and against his balls as well. Harry bit his lip and tried to calm his breathing as he waited for it to end.

Lucius drew away. "Now little one you be good and eat all your meals and take all your potions. You get strong for your master and I will see about the ankle chain."

Harry was scared but because the man seemed to be actig nice. "Please jut tell me what you want with me. Please just kill me, stop trying to make me feel safe."

Lucius chuckled and ran a hand down his face. "Little one I don't intend to kill you. And if you are obedient little one, rape you ether. Can you say that about home?"

He watched as the man drew away. A tray of food was brought and Lucius paused only long enough to return the length of his chain on his arm. Lucius reminded him to be good and eat all his food before he left. As he stared at the food the man's words rang through his mind. The images of his Uncle on top of him raping him before Lucius and his men had come ran through his mind. He shook his head. That was his Uncle. His Uncle was a cruel muggle who always hated him.

Harry picked up a spoon to eat some of the soup thinking it did not matter if it was poisoned for he would surely be killed soon. "My allies didn't know, they didn't."


	5. Chapter 5

The order had been sent to check on Harry. They had not heard from him in over a week now. Albus had said that it should be expected. He had seen a classmate killed. Now that the Dark Lord was back they had to be even more careful then usual. They could not allow the Dark Lord to find him. But it was nearly his birthday and his godfather and Remus demanded he be allowed to come. They both had the right to demand permanent custody of him so Albus could not deny them. If they ever went to the minister with the Potter will Harry would be removed in a moment and Albus could not have that happening.

Severus was not sure why he had been sent as well and was furious as they headed towards the house but he sensed what the others did not. "We're too late."

Sirius turned to look at him. "What the hell do you mean we are too late?"

Severus drew his wand and inched towards the house. "The wards are down. That ment someone either brought them down or that......"

The two marauders and Moody who were with him did not need to be told what that trailing meant. Harry would be dead. If he was dead the wards would no longer be needed. Their hearts were racing through their chests as they headed inside. They knew that the chances Harry was alive were slim. He had either been killed by his relatives or someone had come through and broken the wards. Either way the chances that Harry was alive were slim to none.

Sirius took the stairs to Harry's bedroom two at a time and stood stunned in the doorway. "Oh no."

Severus shook his head and ran a spell. "Much of the semen is muggle but there are definitely traces of Death Eaters here as well."

The room looked almost normal for what it was. Little more then a closet they knew his things would likely be in a cupboard under the stairs. But Hedwig had returned and was hooting on the cage. But the bed was covered in blood and dried semen. And from what they could tell it was from days before.

Remus sunk down under the bed and found the loose floor board and found Harry's cloak, photo album and even his wand. "He was defenceless."

Sirius was sinking into despair. "I knew we should have brought him to my home. With the dark lord back. Damn it. Damn it."

They knew the chances that the boy was not already dead were slim to none and when they found a message waiting in the sitting room their hearts lurched. A portkey probably on a timer arrived shortly after they got downstairs and there was a severed hand and a note written in blood. They knew with a sickening pang whose hand it was before they read the note. 'Here is something to bury your boy wonder with. The rest will be fed to Nagini like his useless relatives. Your days are numbered.'

They returned to Grimmauld in shaken silence, Harry's left hand sent to the ministry as evidence. They entered into the kitchen at Grimmauld where they found the other members of the order. They had all bee waiting. Molly and the kids were in the kitchen.

Ron looked up from the table. "Where is Harry? You guys promised that you were bringing him back with you. Did you send him up stairs?"

Molly saw the blood on Sirius and looked at the kids. "Kids go up stairs. The adults need to talk for now."

The kids kept arguing that they had every right to stay. They were not going to leave until they knew what had happened to Harry. Sirius and Remus were both stone silent, shaken. The world would be shaken. The child of prophecy, who they believed would save the world from Voldemort, was dead. But to his godfathers and a few others like the twins, he was so much more. He was their son and brother, and his death was a personal blow to their heart.

Albus was the only one to find words as the others started crying with the news. "Severus see what you can find out. See if perhaps there is a body to be had."

Severus shook his head. "I have been outed as a spy. He is dead Albus. And Nagini doe eat human flesh. I will find out from contacts on how he died, but not that,"

Severus had been outed when he had not gone to the graveyard. They had hoped they could get him in as a spy for more information but they had failed. If not for Lucius who was a sworn brother to Severus if still a Death Eater, Severus would have been killed.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus used the old portkey. It was one of the only ways he could meet with Lucius unseen. Narcissa had been killed by the Dark Lord soon after his resurrection. He knew his old friend was living at Riddle Manor. But he came home to check on Draco every day. Severus knew his godson would not make the same mistake. He would not take the mark. His father and Uncle would not force him to as they had been. Now that Narcissa was dead and Severus was outed he hoped he could convince his old friend to send Draco to live with him. He loved his godson as the child he never had. He would do anything in the world to protect the boy. Even return to the Death Eaters even if just as a spy, in order to keep him from being killed.

Lucius looked up when he entered. "Come to find out about the hand I assume."

Severus nodded. "Is it really his?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Severus had known better. He knew that the Dark Lord would not simply kill the boy. Not at least that quickly. He would have definitely made a bigger show. He would have had the body paraded through the streets. The Order was foolish in its grief. And he had a feeling that some of them wanted it. They wanted Harry to be dead. They wanted him to be a martyr for the cause. The wizards would rally behind the death of their beloved Golden boy hero. Even the ministry would fall in line now that they heard that their hero was dead. Albus had not been as upset by the death of his hero as many had thought.

Severus looked at him. "Is he being tortured? I would hate to believe I knew he was alive and being mistreated."

Lucius smirked. "Did you not find the semen and blood? The child was being raped and tortured by his own family. He is being treated better I assure you."

Severus sighed. "And you really think we need to leave him there?"

Lucius nodded. "We both know and agreed years ago this war could go either way, the reason we have remained spies. The child is safer where he is."

Severus was not as honourable as he allowed himself to pretend to be. In reality he was as much a double agent as Lucius. He was slowly getting himself back in among the Death Eaters thanks to his old friend. They both knew the war could fall either way. They wished to survive. Severus could not deny survival for himself and those he cared about were at the top of his list of priorities. That included Draco. He could not protect Draco if Voldemort won and he was on the wrong side as well. For now until they knew what side the war would come down on they had both decided this was the best.

Lucius turned. "Best burry the boy and let him be a martyr. Even if that side wins the boy you knew as Harry Potter is dead. He will never return. He is gone."

Severus stopped him. "Lucius you said he was alive. You said that the hand did not belong to the boy."

Lucius shook his head. "His life will be spared but his fate is in my hands. I have claimed the boy. The little sacrificial lamb is no more. Let him die a martyr."

Severus knew what his words meant. "I assume that it is better care then he received before. I know you better then most. I will report his martyrdom to my order."

The Boy who lived would have monuments built to him. He would be in the history books as the hero. The light side would use him as a banner. Whether he lived and the Order survived the war he would never return. Many might pity the boy becoming what he was about to be, but Severus did not. The child had been raised a lamb to slaughter by the Order. Lucius offered him a freedom in his own way. If the child was in the dungeons being tortured he would have alerted the order. He owed it to Harry's mother. But he was not. And returning Harry to the order would make him nothing more then a martyr for real. They both knew there was a chance that now he was considered dead, there were some people who might want to kill him.

Lucius read his mind. "You know Albus would find a way for an accident to happen. Harry is too valuable dead. He is mine and I am not giving him up."

Severus nodded. "Very well but I do request Draco. You know it is safer for him at school. Even if I get back in the inner circle, your son is safer with me."

Lucius agreed. "I know you will keep him safe. Leave the other to me. It no longer concerns the order. And you should be back with us soon enough as I hear."

Severus walked towards the stairs to head for his godson. "I appreciate you helping clear that up. I will leave you to your new possession."

As he collected his godson he was grateful. He cared more for this child then Harry. He did not wish Harry to be tortured or killed. But between the lives of his godson and Lily's son he would always choose Draco. He knew Lucius was right in a way. Harry was safer in his new role. As long as he learned his place quick.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius returned to Riddle Manor. He knew he needed to report to Voldemort. He was anxious to check on his new possession. He had meant it. Even if the light side won Harry was gone. He would make Harry his long before the war ended either way. Even if Lucius helped the light side win. He was pleased the Dark Lord had given him the honour. Others would not be so kind with the child. Harry should be grateful. Oh Lucius did not have platonic plans for Harry but he had meant it when he said he would not rape or torture the boy. Harry might need to be punished to keep him in line but if Harry did not learn his place, Voldemort would kill him. The man only would allow Harry to remain Lucius' pet as long as he was kept in line.

Voldemort smiled when he entered. "Have you received word from Severus on how the order has taken the news?"

Lucius bowed his head. "They have ordered him to try and find the body. There will be a memorial for the child."

Voldemort motioned to a bag. "A few more transfigured body parts. Smart of you Lucius to have his cousin turned into him with polyjuice before he was killed."

Lucius smirked. "Severus was the one who created the potion so with death it was permanent. I believe the man has com to see the light."

He could see the glint and the nod from Voldemort. There were few who could turn traitor and return alive. But Severus was far too valuable to be lost. He was the best potions master in the Eastern hemisphere and he was also a healer as well. He was also one of their few spies in the order.

Voldemort nodded curtly. "He takes a new pledge on his mark and works on your son to convince the whelp to take the mark, and he will have his place back."

Lucius bowed his head. "My son is just confused. When he is seventeen he will take it. Severus is taking him under his care to train him I assure you."

Voldemort motioned to the door. "I am sure you are anxious to return to your new pet. I was happy to reward your service but I want to hear he is obedient."

Lucius sneered. "The boy will be licking my feet soon enough. I promise the boy will be an obedient docile little pet in no time at all."

As he bowed and headed from the room he was sure. Usually he would have beaten the boy into submission. But with Harry he had other ways. Harry had been beaten all of his life. Starved and neglected as well from what Severus said. He would have the boy begging him for attention soon enough. Harry would be the perfect little docile puppy at his feet soon enough. Like any puppies needing paper trained he was sure the little one might need correction from time to time especially at first but he would be correct to Severus soon. Harry Potter would be gone. He would need to think of a new little name for his puppy. Harry just would not work any more.

He found the boy curled in the bed with his hand back at the head board and the food untouched. "Little one what did I tell you about trying to escape?"

Harry glared at him. "You were gone for over a day and I need to go the bathroom. You wouldn't like me to piss the bed would you?"

Lucius waved his wand and then pushed the tray towards him. "Now look little one the food is cold. Well you will have to eat it like this. I told you to eat it all."

He could see his little puppy had already decided that he was going to try and push the limits. He smiled inside. It would be so much easier to break puppy if Harry rebelled against him early on. Puppy would be corrected and learn quicker. He just hoped little puppy would be a quick learner.

Lucius looked at him and took out a chain choke collar. "Now puppy I really was hoping to give you a nice little leather collar. But puppy will need to learn."

Harry tried to move away but his arm on the headboard made it impossible and he felt the collar wrapped around his neck. "I am not Puppy. My name is....."

Lucius attached the collar to the headboard limiting all movement. "You are Puppy until I choose a new name for you. I need to know you better. Now open up."

He saw the shock in the boy's face as he realized in his current state it was impossible for him to even look down at the food. He had been hoping to let the little one have the ankle chain in a day or so to allow him the dignity of the bathroom but puppy needed to learn his manners. He had a nice leather collar and he would not be attached to the head board, only needing a leash for little walks but right now puppy was bad and he needed to be taught. His hands went between Harry's legs as the boy refused to open his mouth and squeezed not too harsh but enough to make Harry's mouth pop open. He watched the boy choke down the stone cold soup. He made sure to scrape the bowl as well as make Harry drink down the stone cold tea.

He smiled. "Now Puppy I hope you learned it is much better to listen to master. Is Puppy going to be good and take his potions and eat his food properly?"

Harry was still fighting him. "You are not my bloody master. And how am I supposed to eat when I can not even move?"

Lucius reached over and ran a hand to the collar. "Now little puppy learn manners and I will free some of your bonds. You belong to me now, my little puppy."

The boy continued to try and struggle and he could see the anger and other emotions dancing in the green eyes. He could see what Severus meant about the boy not being a quick learner about things. But with the ring inspiration he was sure his little puppy would come around soon enough.

Harry stared right back at him. "The order will free me and when they do they will see you in Azkaban. You will get the kiss."

Lucius kissed him. "That is the only kiss I will get. You don't think the order will risk the war for you? Oh puppy haven't you learned yet, they don't care."

He saw the pain in the boy's eyes and he knew if he kept saying it Harry would believe it. He was right in many ways. Many in the order including Albus would likely want to make the boy a martyr. They had left him to be abused for the better good. He did not plan on allowing the boy to know the world thought him to be dead unless it was needed. He didn't think puppy really needed to know the world beyond these walls was already mourning his death. His life as it had been was over.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stared at Lucius as he came back into the bedroom. He had been lying there for hours trying to figure some way out of the collar and hand manacle. All he had managed to do was find out the headboard supplied the manacles and now both hands were above his head. He could not even move more then his legs any more and he was starting to give in to the fear. He had stopped crying long before Lucius returned but the tracks were clear down his cheeks.

Lucius looked at him. "Oh puppy what did master say about trying to escape? You must be so uncomfortable little one. But puppy really needs to learn."

Harry was irate. "I am not your puppy. Free me. You can't keep me chained like this."

Lucius gently reached and brushed his tear stained cheeks. "Ah is little puppy sad? You learn some manners and master would let puppy come keep him company."

Harry was growing in panic. He kept remembering the man's hands along his cock. Memories of his Uncle flooded back through him. He wanted to pull or at least look away but as he could do neither so he just closed his eyes praying for some end to this. He heard the other man chuckle and felt the weight lifted from the bed as he stood up. Harry knew he was alone for some time but far too soon he felt the blankets shifting and opened his eyes. He could just feel Lucius climbing in.

Harry was terrified. "No. No."

Lucius shushed him. "Not yet puppy. You forget this is my bed little puppy. You will have to grow accustomed to sharing it with me."

When he felt Lucius pull closer to him though he went rigid and tried to hide a sob but he was surprised. Lucius did force his mouth against Harry's lips but his wand was in hand and Harry felt one hand freed and the other the length was returned to it. The collar still held him firm in place but both his arms he could rest comfortably along his chest or the mattress instead.

Lucius drew away with a gentle smile on his face. "Now see puppy master is not cruel. You behave sweetly tomorrow and master will give you a new collar."

Harry forced himself to show no reaction as best as he could. "You're not my master."

Lucius chuckled and settled back against the pillows and used a wand to snuff the lights. "Puppy will realize soon enough what a nice caring master I am."

In the darkness Harry lay there listening to the other man slowly drifting off. For a moment he thought about reaching out and strangling him but he knew his hand would not remain free enough and he was all too aware that Lucius still had his wand in hand. Harry tried his best to fall asleep. He kept reminding himself he was at least fed and in a comfortable bed unlike home but Lucius near him sent tremors through him. He might be keeping to himself right now but he knew like his Uncle the man would soon be raping him and even worse then Vernon, he had no chance against Lucius, bond and wandless. He finally did manage to slip off to sleep though his dream were nearly as bad as reality and he woke up in the morning gasping in terror.

Lucius' seemingly concerned face loomed over him. "Did puppy have a bad dream? Here have some warm milk little one, and I'll have breakfast brought."

The hand near his cock reminded Harry there was no place for argument. "Fine."

The warm milk had some honey mixed in it and Harry could not deny it did feel good on his stomach. Lucius lengthened the chain on his collar a bit more so that he could feed himself. Harry was not about to allow himself to be fed by the man He felt the man's eyes on him the entire time. His shackled wrist was itching and his neck was stiff from the chain but he would not allow the man the pleasure of knowing or hearing him ask for anything.

Lucius ran a hand near the collar. "Now little puppy you eat every bite of lunch and take your potions the healer sent and you will have a nice soft collar tonight."

Harry turned a bit red when he had to ask before the man left, Lucius having already been dressed. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Lucius turned back to him and shook his head as he performed the spell. "Little puppy has not earned that right. Now will you behave or do I reattach the other chains?"

Harry refused to look at him. "I will behave."

Smiling Lucius reminded him that he was to be a good puppy and eat his food and take his potions. The healer told Lucius that his puppy was very undernourished and needed to have lots of nutrient potions to make him strong. Lucius had not been surprised. Anyone looking at the poor little puppy could see he was quite clearly never fed or not very often. He had done worse to prisoners but this was not his prisoner but his new pet. And Harry would break to kindness not more abuse. The child had been beaten, raped and starved. He would never break like that or at least not very soon.

He had been alone for hours. He had been brought lunch by an elf as usual. He ate all the food on the plate as best as he could but could not finish every bite as his stomach rebelled and he prayed he would not be punished for not eating it all. His Uncle would have beat him senseless for not. But he was going to be sick if he ate any more. He drank down the two potions on the tray as well. The elf appeared for the tray a half hour later.

The little elf nearly left without it and Harry stopped. "Please take it. I can not let him see I did not finish. Please. I can't eat any more. I tried."

The little elf spoke for the first time. "Sorry but I be serving Master Lucius. Master order not to take tray unless empty. I be sorry. Master be angry if I take."

Harry watched as the little elf left and he drew his legs towards him and tried to fight the fear. He was not sure what would be worse if the man beat him or raped him. He was lost in fear of the man's reaction when the door opened and he did not hear anyone come in until someone was next to him. He looked up expecting Lucius for he was the only one he had seen since he woke, and the healer. But it was not Lucius.

He stared at the figure. "What are you doing in here? Get away from me."

The figure sat down on the bed. "Mmm....Lucius' little pet all tied up and waiting for some fun. If I had a little prize like you I would have had a guard to protect him."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry cringed as he realized the figure was one of the Lestranges, he remembered seeing their picture in the newspaper. Which one it was he had no idea. But if Lucius scared him this man petrified him. The way he was talking he knew the man was not planning a nice little visit. When Harry felt the man lifting the blankets off of him and saw the hands going to his bottoms Harry desperately tried to jerk away but he felt both the chin on his am and his leash retract pulling him painfully back against the headboard and he let out a sob from the pressure on his neck.

The man who was in fact Rabastan smiled. "Ah I see the little trick here. Here let me help you out there and we will have so much fun."

Harry tried to stop him as the man did not try to free him but took his hand. "No. Stop."

Ignoring the boy's protests which were little better then sobbing whispers for he could barely breath not alone beg him loudly. Both of Harry's hands were bound to the headboard now and with his neck there he could not move without causing the chain on his neck to bite into the flesh there. He had never thought he would say it but he was desperate for Lucius to return. He felt Rabastan's lips crushed against his painfully and he felt in horror his bottoms and boxers removed with what he realized was a wand he had not seen. He gave into the tears as he felt the hand between his legs groping and stroking his cock and balls. The mouth only left his long enough to take his cock into the man's mouth and he exploded.

Rabastan leered down at him. "You know your master did not leave a guard on purpose. He told us we were welcome to come fuck you. To enjoy his pet as he does."

Harry shook his head; Lucius had not even touched him. He wouldn't have. "No. No. You are lying, Stop it. Please you can't do this. Please stop this."

The man ignored his cries and he heard the man's pant drop to the floor and he felt in horror as his hips and ass were raised off the bed. He was nearly blacking out for the pressure from the chain about his neck was too much and was cutting off what little oxygen he had been able to get with the collar around his neck. He was begging and crying as he felt the cock at the entrance of his anus. Between the pain of the man pushing into his still healing anus and the lack of oxygen Harry was losing consciousness quickly and the more he tried to struggle the more the chain bit into him. Suddenly the man stopped and he found himself dropped.

Rabastan turned to the door. "I was just having a bit of fun with your puppy. If you did not want to share him you would have left a guard on him."

Lucius threw him against a wall and bound him. "You know he is mine. And I am sure our Lord will be happy to let me castrate you for this."

The man wad dragged away by the guards and Lucius sunk down on the bed next to his pet who was sobbing and gasping for breath. Lucius reached out and removed the collar all together tracing the bruises along his neck. Harry's eyes were filled with such fear and pain but he remained silent as Lucius freed one arm and returned the length to the other, and returned the boy's boxers and bottoms.

Lucius gently brushed the tears from the boy's face. "Oh little one I am so sorry. Voldemort gave orders no one was to touch you but me. I am sorry little one."

Harry was shaking and his voice was a hoarse rasp from the collar digging into his neck. 'He tried.....If you hadn't....."

Lucius tenderly ran a hand down his face. "My little puppy I will ward the doors from now on. No one hurts puppy or touches him but me. Now hush little one."

He summoned for the healer that had taken care of Harry when he was first brought and went in search of Voldemort. He had promises that no on would be allowed near his pet. He had been given the boy. Voldemort had sworn Harry was his and his alone to deal with. As long as he kept the boy in line Harry was his. The boy being nearly raped and strangled in his bed was definitely not what he had in mind. He bowed his head to his master and informed him of what had happened.

Voldemort sighed. "Rabastan's fate is yours to decide. I have given my orders about your pet. I am sure though you can use this to your advantage though."

Lucius nodded. "The boy might see me as his protector. But I will not have people trying to rape him. He was nearly strangled. I will not lose my reward."

Voldemort motioned for some guards. "I assume between some guards and wards he will be safe. No one will touch him but you. But use this to break him."

Bowing Lucius headed out. He knew Voldemort was right and likely it would help him win the boy over. He was not pleased though even if it worked. He was not all cold Death Eater. The fact the boy was younger then his son by six weeks was quite clear in his mind. Harry would be his for the rest of his life and he was not going to allow anyone else ever to touch the boy. Harry was his ad his alone. And Rabastan definitely would pay for touching his puppy, daring to try and rape Harry in his rooms like that. The healer was finishing with him when he entered the room. He saw puppy was protesting another potion again.

He motioned for the man to leave and sunk down. "Now puppy be a good little boy and take this. The healer was just trying to make you feel better."

Harry refused to look at him and was curled in a ball on his side. "Stay away from me. Please. Wasn't once today enough. Please."

Lucius ran a hand down him. "The man is paying for hurting you puppy. I am sorry he touched you. Master will not let it happen again. Now drink this."

He could see some of the reluctance of the potion came from his throat as the poor little puppy struggled to swallow the potion. He was warned by the healer as the man left that the throat would take a few days even with potions to fully heal. He convinced the little puppy to drink it and then some more of the warm milk with honey for he knew it would sooth his throat a bit and calm his poor shaken nerves as well. He managed to get puppy to lie on his back and free from the tight ball.

He looked at puppy. "Now master wants to ensure your safety. Will puppy promise to be good so master can put you on an ankle chain instead?"

Harry was terrified but he pointed out the ankle chain would not retract and would allow him to be able to defend himself. "I will be good."

Lucius smiled and knew he had definitely not broken the spirit yet but the boy would be broken soon enough. He summoned not a heavy metal shackle but a soft leather cuff though it had magic locks on it enough to ensure he could not break free. The chain was attached to the footboard and had enough length for Harry to reach part of the bathroom, long enough for the toilet and sink but puppy would have to prove more before he was worthy of bath privileges. Lucius used a cleansing spell on the boy as he knew the stink and sweat of he other man was on the little puppy.

Lucius stroked his neck. "Puppy will have his new collar when his neck heels. Now we need to decide on a new name for master to put on your pappy tags."


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius stroked his neck. "Puppy will have a new collar when his neck heels. Now we need to decide on a new name for master to put on your puppy tags."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I'm not a puppy. And my name is......"

Lucius cut him off for the boy was in pain when he spoke. "Now little one don't hurt yourself. If it will stop you protesting till your throat heals I'll call you little one."

Though Harry was no more fond of the term when puppy at least it was human sounding. He had no doubt the man would still try to rename him. But the term puppy made him want to vomit. He knew the man wanted him a little lap dog licking his feet soon enough. Harry would not give in. The order would come for him eventually and he would be free. He did not care how much power Lucius had, he would get the kiss for this. He would.

Lucius was pleased the little boy was silent. "Now little one we do need a new name. Harry just does not work for a pet. Don't want little one to get confused."

Harry shook his head. "I won't forget who I am because you give me a new name."

Lucius shook his head. "Little one Harry Potter is gone and he is not coming back. This is your new life and you need a new name. But that can wait a while."

He could see the little boy struggling with wanting to protest and fight him. But the poor little puppy's throat was causing him such pain even with the pain reliever that he was in agony when he tried to speak at all. He decided to lay off the talk of a new name for now. He knew the little one would argue even if it was causing him pain and Lucius was not taking pleasure in the tears from the little puppy. The bruises along the tender flesh of his neck were bothering him. Poor little one did not deserve to be nearly strangled, and especially not in his master's bed.

Lucius had some dinner summoned for them. "Now precious little one I know it hurts but you need to get strong for your master. You need to eat some of our dinner."

Harry turned his head away. "No."

Lucius turned him to look back and showed him a bottle. "This will help with some of the pain. If you eat and ask master nicely he will put some cream on you later."

Harry was struggling with the mix of the pain in his neck and not wanting to give in. "Fine. I will eat."

Shaking his head Lucius did not call him on his lack of manners and passed him the bowl of soup. He had ordered that some more pain reliever be added to it. He did not take pleasure in the pain his puppy was in. His little pet was his to use and train. He had decided pain was not a way to train him. But he knew Voldemort was right. Rabastan may have done him a favour. Not jut by helping him look like a protector, keeping puppy safe in a manor full of Death Eaters. But he showed a bit of gentle kindness when puppy was recovering from this near rape and the poor abused little boy who just needed someone to step up and protect him would be drawn to him.

Lucius watched him put down the bowl half done. "I will not force you to eat the rest till your throat heals little one. Now would you like master to use the cream?"

Harry was struggling with asking the man for anything acknowledging him as master or being in more continued pain. "Please master."

Lucius wiped away his tears of shame in using the term. "See little one that wasn't too hard. You learn your little manners and master will take very good care."

Uncorking the bottle which the healer had given him he gently began massaging some of the cream into the little one's throat. It would not do as much as a pain reliever or potion but since the puppy did not have to swallow it, it would be easier on the little one. He could see a bit of the color disappearing and puppy's breathing was a bit less laboured then it had been before. When he finished he summoned some more of the warm milk with honey which seemed to be soothing for his puppy.

He put the glass to the puppy's lips and coaxed him to drink some more of it. "Come on little one it will relax you and let you sleep."

Harry forced himself to drink down some and sunk back against the pillows. "Thank you." he said in barely a whisper.

Lucius knew the whisper was not about the throat. "Now that was not too hard. I think little one will be permitted a bath tomorrow if he keeps up his sweet manners."

The little one had not earned a private bath. The chain would not be lengthened to allow it just yet. But Lucius would take his little puppy for a bath tomorrow. He knew both being allowed out of bed for the first time since he was brought here, and his first bath would be too much of a draw for him. Cleaning spells just did not leave you with the same feeling as actually taking a shower or bath. Lucius knew after little one was nearly raped he was likely begging for a real cleaning. Lucius would definitely ensure puppy had a full bath before he took the boy himself. He would not touch him with the stench of Rabastan on him.

As puppy was drifting off he stood to leave but puppy caught his hand. "Don't leave me alone."

Lucius kissed his brow. "Now little one master has warded the room ad there are guards as well. No one will come hurt little one while he is gone I promise."

He saw the little one turn over and curl in a ball. He knew little one had not wanted him. He was just frightened to be alone. After being brutally raped by his Uncle the near rape had been far too much for the little puppy. Puppy needed to feel safe. He would show little puppy he was all safe and sound here, and would have a nice warm bed and good food in return for his loyalty and submission. Lucius would take him soon enough but he would be wanting more. It was why he was waiting and being so patient with the little one. If he took him now puppy would be even harder to make his.

He headed for the dungeons to see to Rabastan and was surprised to pass Rodolphus along the way. "Seen this? Planning on telling your pet that he is dead?"

Lucius looked at the paper. "Not at all. And I remind you to keep your distance from my pet. Or I will make sure you suffer the same fate as your brother is."

The man shrugged and walked off. He knew Rodolphus was not the same fool as his brother was. He would not go against the order of the dark lord. Lucius did not have the right to kill him no matter what Voldemort had said. The man was still a pureblood, but he would make him pay. As for the newspaper he did not plan on puppy knowing unless it was necessary. For now puppy wondering why no one was coming to his rescue was working better for breaking little puppy's spirit. He saw a photo of the monument made in London and one at school for the boy who lived.

Later after his session with Rabastan was done and he stood looking at his sleeping puppy he thought. "See little one, you're not Harry Potter, he is dead and buried."


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius returned the next afternoon to find puppy finally awake. He had been asleep when Lucius had come at lunch time. He had been slipping sleeping draughts to puppy for he needed some rest. Making puppy feel better and stronger would definitely make him better. The healer had come again that morning. Lucius had been told to take it easy on food. The little one's stomach was pretty small from starvation and he would make puppy sick by forcing him to eat too much. He would be careful. He would let little puppy tell him when it was too much as long as he was eating.

He sat down with puppy on the bed. "The healer says you have nearly a clean bill of health my little one. I have your new collar waiting and ready to go for you."

Harry tried to turn his head away from him. "Great."

Lucius turned him back. "Now little one I remind you it will be nice soft leather and no leash. I promise no more choke chain little one. I am sorry about this."

Harry actually remained put as he gently caressed the bruises on the neck. That was definitely a change. He took the bottle of bruise cream out. He thought since little one seemed to have some manors other then the sarcasm he would not make puppy ask him for it. He could see almost all the color was gone when he was done and Harry was actually looking at him a bit. Continued bits of kindness and little puppy was slowly coming to him. It was slow but he would be patient with puppy.

Lucius brought the tray close. "Now little one I noticed the elf did not take your tray last time and this morning you did not eat very well either."

Harry was trembling and drew away like a child or animal expecting to be hit. "I am sorry, please, I tried......"

Lucius quieted him. "I am not angry little one. Your healer said you belly is tiny from no food. We will make it grow but for now you eat what your belly can take."

Harry still looked extremely pale and unsure he would not be smacked. Lucius knew the little one had likely been beaten if he did not eat when actually given food. He wondered what the poor puppy had been forced to eat. He watched Harry trembling and looking unsure about taking any of the food. The poor little one was so badly traumatized. He needed puppy to understand he was safe here.

He took puppy's hand. "You will not be hit. You eat what you can little one. Master will never deny you food as a punishment. Master will never be so cruel."

Harry reluctantly took up the spoon and turned to the soup. "Thank you."

Lucius thought to ask as they ate. "Little one master wants you to be honest with him. Did your relative feed you something you did not want to eat?"

Harry's eyes went back to the food and he barely mumbled. "Kibble. If I made a mess I had to stay the night outside and was given kibble in a dog bowl."

Anger boiled in Lucius. The relatives should be lucky they were already dead. They had made a little child eat from a dog bowl and dog food? No wonder the poor boy seemed so scared about angering him when it came to food. Harry may be his puppy but he was his human puppy. Human puppies did not deserve such ill treatment. They needed to be paper trained sometimes but that was just cruel.

Lucius made him look up. "You are my sweet little puppy but you are still human. Master would never make you eat kibble. Kibble is for dogs, not my little one."

Harry nodded his head a bit. "Okay."

Lucius sighed. "Now finish your dinner and master will take you for a bath. Master will be joining you but you keep learning quick and you can have private baths."

It was not just about puppy not having earned the privacy yet. He was a bit worried puppy might try to harm himself. He made sure there were no knives with the food puppy was brought and there was nothing in reach of him in the room he could hurt himself with. The fireplace had a spell so he could not get near the flames, and the blankets and other bedding could not be used. He was still concerned until puppy became more accustomed to his new life, and was broken, he would try to take his life. He knew the realization no one was coming for him was sinking in. With time and care Lucius would show puppy life could be so much better here for him but until then he would not risk losing puppy. He was quite fond of little puppy and he did not want to lose him.

When puppy was done he went to the end of the bed to the chain but looked. "I will free you but you need to promise not to try anything little puppy."

Harry looked like he would protest but he nodded. "I won't."

Though puppy could not have gone far even if he got past Lucius because of the wards and guards he still reminded Puppy. He doubted so soon after he had been attacked his puppy would even try. Puppy was more then aware that Lucius was the only thing keeping the Death Eaters from taking him. He took Harry into the bathroom where he filled the sunken tub with water and bubble bath. He saw puppy begin trembling and see tears when he removed the clothes.

Lucius wiped his tears. "No tears little one. Remember master rescued you, he has seen you naked before. Master will not touch you other then to wash your back."

Harry slipped into the water but he could see his puppy tense when he slipped in behind him but relax a bit as he began washing his back. "Thank you."

He knew the thank you was both for the bath and for washing his back. He smiled and kissed his puppy on the shoulder. He could see little puppy was enjoying the warm bath and when little one was dry and back in pyjamas he did not even find a protest when he put the ankle shackle back on Harry. He hoped soon he could remove it all together. The collar, wards and guards would ensure puppy could not escape. But puppy still needed to prove his manners.

Lucius ran a hand down puppy's face. "Now little one that must feel better. Is puppy ready for bed? I know you slept all day but you can have a book tomorrow."

Harry barely whispered. "Can I have some milk?"

Lucius summoned more of the milk and honey and handed it to his little puppy. "Of course little one. Master wants you to feel better. Drink up."

Though Harry still looked on edge about asking for something from him Lucius watched little puppy drinking down the milk. He definitely made more progress with puppy today. This was the first time little puppy had felt comfortable enough to ask him for something. Well other then the bathroom. And that had been a necessity. He had been prompted into asking for potions. This was all on little one' own accord. He changed and came back and crawled into bed and while puppy still went rigid when he climbed in with him, puppy no longer vocally protested. He knew there would be some when he started touching and kissing and the rest which would lead up to sex with puppy but the little one was growing accustomed and that was what he wanted. He would truly be Lucius' submissive pet in time.

He reached over and kissed puppy's head before he snuffed out the light. "Sleep well little one. You'll have a book tomorrow and maybe a walk in a few days."


	12. Chapter 12

Severus watched his godson. He knew Draco was concerned. His godson did not know the truth about Harry. Draco knew his dad and Uncle played both sides. And he knew he was one of the main reasons. They told him they would never let him take the mark unless they knew Voldemort would win for sure. He had been relieved when he had come to school. He had not liked being alone at the manor. Since the death of his mother things had been hard. He had never loved her. Lucius was his one true parent. But he had still been dealing with a lot. And his father being away at Riddle Manor he faced it alone. But now he was with his Uncle. He admitted he hoped the light side won. It sickened Draco to think of becoming a Death Eater. He never agreed. He knew his dad and Uncle really didn't either. He just prayed he would never have to follow in their steps. He would never have to do something like take the mark to save those he loved.

Severus spoke. "I need to go to London for a bit Draco. I have been summoned to a meeting for the Order."

Draco knew he could no go for much of the order still did not trust him or his father. "I will work on my potions essay while you are gone."

Severus leaned and kissed his head. "I hope this war ends soon one day. You will make an incredible potions master."

The news of the death of Harry Potter had hit even Draco. Not that he had ever been friends. But such a young life lost to the war. For adults it was the los of their chances at victory. He had become a martyr and a rallying point as Lucius predicted. For kids it was different. Even those who like Draco had never been friends. He reminded them of the childhood and future they were all being robbed of. None of them would have a normal life till the war ended one way or the other. They would for the most part not consider marriage or kids, or anything else until the war was done. Harry reminded them it could all end. They could die before they had it. As Severus walked towards the gates he thought about telling Draco. But he wouldn't. It was Lucius' to tell and not till the war was done one way or the other.

As he entered Grimmauld he could hear Sirius was in one of his moods. "We don't even know it was him. All we had was a hand. It could be polyjuice."

Severus knew he had not given up on his godson. "You know the polyjuice would wear off when the person died. It was tested. The hand was Harry's."

Remus stopped Sirius from going after him but spoke. "You can survive losing a hand, look at Peter. That does not mean our godson is dead."

From the looks in the room there were only a few who agreed including the twins. Severus knew again that Lucius had been right. Harry would be dead. There were too many adults here that wanted Harry as a martyr. Really there was some room for doubt. No one knew he had improved the potion. But the comment on Peter was right. He thought it a bit odd they sent a hand. It seemed such a link to Peter. It would have worked on any body part. There were ones which could have convinced the order quicker that he was dead. Severus wondered if it had been Lucius who sent the hand. And maybe he had not wanted all hope gone. But he shook away the thought. His friend was quite happy with his pet. And Lucius had no plans to give him up. Even when the war ended. Lucius had been given a full pardon from the ministry. If the light won he would be pardoned for every crime he committed during the war. And that would include kidnapping and keeping Harry prisoner.

Sirius growled. "I will not believe he is dead till I see it. I don't care if it takes years I will find him. I will not let him rot to death in some dungeon or....."

Severus smirked. "You know Voldemort would never keep him alive. It is too dangerous. And as for bodies, we all know that his snake has a taste for human flesh."

The kids looked a bit sick at the comment and Molly shot him a look. Perhaps he should not have mentioned that. He assumed they did not need reminding. But in truth most prisoners went that way. Nagini needed to be fed. The rest of the body of Harry's cousin had eventually been fed. They had kept some of the body parts to ensure that Harry was considered dead and gone. It seemed the wizarding world was anxious to believe him dead and had not needed much proof of it at all.

Remus tried to stop Sirius as he was stalking out of the room. "They just don't want you to get hurt Padfoot. I want to believe he is alive too, you know I do."

Sirius turned to look at him. "Then help me prove he is. I swore to James I would protect him. I need to make sure. I need to Moony. I know he is alive. I know it."

Remus joined him leaving the house. "We both have always had a bond with him. If you are sure, then we will both look. If Harry is alive we will find him."

As he left Severus shook his head. They could search all they wanted but they would not find him. Harry would remain in the manor. He would not be found there by the light unless Voldemort was defeated. By then Harry would be lost to them anyways. He knew Lucius was making progress. It seemed Harry was a decent learner. He was not surprised considering what they learned Harry had been through when he was growing up, that he was responding to some gentle attentions.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius knew today was the day. He had the beautiful new leather collar and tags for his puppy. Another step to breaking him. He had not come up yet with the perfect name for puppy but he was sure he would. He saw puppy had stretched the ankle chain as much as possible and was curled up a few feet from the windows in the sunlight there. He thought puppy was probably missing the feel of fresh air. He had permission for puppy to take walks with him but puppy needed to be under better control first. He would not be embarrassed by his little one. The image was nearly cute but he saw tears in puppy's eyes and at first he did not know what was wrong till he noticed to his shock a copy of the newspaper crumpled up next to Harry. He did not need to ask.

He knelt next to puppy. "Where did my puppy get this? Master did not want puppy to be worried by the outside world."

Harry turned a tear streaked face towards him. "That is why no one is coming, they think me dead. No one is coming. No one is coming."

Picking his puppy off the ground he carried him back to bed and pressed him back against the pillows. He summoned the elf to bring some milk and honey. As he coaxed his puppy to drink it the elf admitted Master Lestrange had given him the newspaper to include on the tray. Had told the elf Lucius had ordered it. Lucius hid a snarl and swore under his breath he would get Rodolphus. The ma had known Lucius had intended puppy not to know the world thought him dead. Puppy was shaking and crying even after the milk and he knew he had been right not to tell him.

Harry noticed the collar sticking out of his pocket. "This is what you wanted. The world to think me dead so I will become your little puppy."

Lucius sighed. "You already are little one. The order did not take much convincing. They were happy to make you a martyr. You are more valuable to them dead."

Harry shook his head sobbing. "You lie. You lie. They love me. My godfathers love me. I won't let you trick me."

Lucius shushed him. "They knew about the abuse, did you know that? They knew you were being beaten. Albus paid for your care. They didn't care but I do."

Holding puppy as the boy sobbed he realized perhaps this worked out for the best. Not that Rodolphus was not in for serious pain. Harry could stop clinging to the hope help was coming. He was breaking more and now as he clung to Lucius, his little puppy was desperate for comfort. He would show puppy that the Order had never protected and taken care of him but he would. Sex was coming and soon but in return he would have care and comfort and food, safety.

Lucius drew out the collar and put it around Harry's neck. "My little one Harry Potter is dead. Now we need a new fitting name for my precious little puppy."


	13. Chapter 13

Lucius drew out the collar and put it around Harry's neck. "My little one Harry Potter is dead. Now we need a new fitting name for my precious little puppy."

No protests came for the first time. Harry had fought him when he was in agony to talk thanks to his throat. But the little one was so upset he just turned his head. Lucius had sealed the collar with magic. He showed the small little tags falling down. One had the Malfoy crest and possession of Lord Malfoy on the back. And the other was waiting for the new name. Harry drew away in panic as Lucius had drawn his wand.

Lucius assured puppy. "It is only to put your new name on. Now puppy I was thinking a new name for you. You're not fond of puppy, how about Champ?"

Harry went visibly pale and tremors returned. "No. No. The tournament.....grave.......Cedric."

Lucius shushed him. "I'm sorry little one. Master didn't mean to remind you of your little friend's death. But we really need a name for my little green eyed puppy."

Sighing as puppy was not calming he called for more milk but had a calming draught added to this one. Puppy fought him for the first time. Lucius did not chain him. He simply held down a much weaker puppy and made him drink. He had to massage the throat at first. But by the end the puppy had the glass in his own hands. Lucius took the glass as the tremor calmed and puppy settled back against the pillows. He was still upset but at least the violent tremors were gone.

Harry lay there mumbling under his breath. "Little green eyes, all I am now."

Lucius smiled. "I think you have given me an idea, I think my new puppy should be my little Jade."

Seeing and hearing no protest from his puppy he added the name to the second tag. He was happy they had one. Puppy was so upset with his term. Now he had a new little name. And with time he would respond only to it. The name definitely did suit well his beautiful little pet. He definitely loved those brilliant green eyes. There was such innocence to them. He liked the thought of keeping his precious little one so sweet and innocent. He would not know the anger and the destruction of the war beyond. He would know only his master's pleasure.

He gently kissed Harry tenderly. "Now Jade would you like master to lengthen your chain so you can sit in the window seat?"

Harry did not protest the name. "No. I want out of these rooms, out of this manor."

Lucius shook his head. "Little one needs to learn his manners first. You learn them and master will take you for daily walk. Now would you like length?"

Puppy looked like he would argue but he sighed dejectedly. "Fine."

Reaching down Lucius lengthened it. He knew if he lengthened it though that it would be long enough for puppy to get to the bath tub. He was still worried puppy might want to hurt himself and try drowning himself in the tub. But he needed to give puppy little comforts if he was ever to win the boy over this way. He stopped before he added the length to the ankle chain. He needed to make sure his little pet knew.

He looked at puppy. "Now master reminds you that Jade is not allowed to bathe alone. The tub will not give you any water little one unless I am with you."

That brought protest. "I don't need you watching me. You are just some pervert."

Lucius did not strike puppy but removed the blankets and his pyjamas. "I don't need you in a bath. Now would Jade like to apologize to master or does he stay naked?"

He could see the little one battling with a mixture of feelings. He could see Jade was frightened. He would have preferred being smacked. He was used to beating though. Lucius would not hit puppy. But he would need puppy to learn. Surely Jade knew he would be having sex soon enough. He was not there for company alone. But Lucius would be gentle. He did not want to rape his precious. He did not want Jade to lose all his pretty sweet innocence.

He watched puppy burry his head into the pillows and heard a muffled. "No. Please no. Please don't."

Lucius reached out and put a hand on his cock and gently stroked it. "Ah little Jade I will not take you yet but you and I will soon. But master is not here to hurt."

Harry turned to look at the man. "Please just dress me, please. I'll apologize, whatever. Please I just don't want to be......please."

For a moment he continued caressing his puppy's cock. But he withdrew and he returned puppy's clothes and the blankets. He also lengthened the chain. He watched his little puppy curl up into a tight foetal position and he sighed. Little one was really upset if he was this shaken even with a calming draught in him. He knew the name and that little punishment after the newspaper his puppy had seen had jut been a bit too over whelming for little puppy.

He kissed the child on the head. "Now Jade master promises it will not be a few days till he takes you and he will be far gentler then your Uncle was."

Little one was giving in to the exhaustion and the calming draughts he had been given. "The same, will be the same."

Tucking little one in warmly he watched his precious Jade as he drifted off to sleep. He loved the look of the new collar on his puppy's fine little neck. And he definitely was happy puppy inspired his own name. Jade definitely suited his little pet. He watched puppy sleep. He had many little whores but no pet before. This would be different. Puppy would learn to be properly submissive and Lucius would be able to pamper and reward him. He hoped Jade would learn manners soon for he could not wait to show off his beautiful pet. But he also found himself caring that puppy was so desperate for a little taste of freedom. He could not help but feel for his little one. He swore he would be different then his Uncle.. He would not beat and rape puppy, and starve him. Jade would always be safe and fed.

He ran a hand though Jade's hair which he thought he needed to have grown out. "Sleep my precious Jade. You will be my submissive little love soon, very soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus tuned to look. He was not surprised to see it was Sirius. He knew the man was desperate to find his godson. He assumed the man thought Severus might lead him there. He laughed. The man had been an auror long enough. He thought Sirius would have been better at tailing someone then he was. He had known he had been followed for some time. Sirius would be bored. He would be going no where near Riddle Manor. He worked for Voldemort now. But he was forbidden from going. Voldemort was becoming jumpy. He doubted most of his numbers and he only allowed specific people. His other men he sent word to or met else where.

He finally sighed. "Mutt we can do this all day or you can come out of the shadows and tell me what you want?"

Sirius came out from the corner. "You know what I want. I know my godson is alive and we both know you know where he is. Tell me."

Oh Sirius thought that he was alive. And he thought that Severus knew. And yes the man was right on both counts. But he did not know. He just suspected. If he had actually had proof of either he would be going to the ministry. Not that it would help any. Severus and Lucius both had an official pardon for any crimes they committed until the war was over. Even if they found Harry they could not throw Lucius in prison for it. And the ministry was profiting too much off the death of the boy who lived. They were not about to believe any rumours that he was alive. Especially when even Dumbledore was denying that there was any chance of it.

Severus smirked. "Face it mutt he is dead and even if he is still alive do you think after a week of rape and torture there would be anything left of your precious cub?"

Sirius grabbed him. "I will find him and I will help him heal. And Merlin help you Severus if I and Remus find out you knew. I promise you will regret it."

Smirking he assured the man that there was no chance the brat was alive. And the only thing he might be worried about was the werewolf. The marauders wee toothless old dogs in o many ways. They were not in school any more and he was not the kid they taunted.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucius watched Jade sitting in the window seat. It had been three days since his puppy had earned the length. He looked at the chain. He knew puppy was chafing off of it. Jade was so desperate for some freedom. He spent hours looking at the grounds. He could not even open the window. The books which puppy had been supplied had not been cracked. They sat next to him. He felt bad for little one and decided it was time puppy started to learn his proper role here in the manor. If he learned well enough he could slowly start earning a few more freedoms.

He moved towards his puppy. "Jade would you like to accompany master into the sitting room for dinner tonight?"

Harry turned to him surprised. "The sitting room?"

Lucius explained that while little puppy had not been beyond bedroom and bathroom there was a sitting room Lucius had to pass through when ever he came in here. There was a proper table to eat at. He thought perhaps puppy might like a change of scenery and eating at a table for once. It was not outside but he could see his little one was relieved for some change.

Lucius pointed at the chain. "Now Jade master thinks that this is no longer needed but Jade needs to promise he will be good."

Harry looked at the hand on his cuff. "Please take it off of me. I don't need to be chained."

Lucius did not remove it. "Jade is not allowed even in the sitting room without master. If he disobeys he goes back to chained."

Harry slowly nodded his had. "Fine."

Lucius removed the cuff. He could see that even with the soft leather it had been itching him. He needed some cream. Lucius reminded himself to have the healer check. He did not wish to cause his puppy any discomfort. He did not have to worry about puppy escaping. Jade could not pass through the sitting room without his permission. He would get a nasty shock if he tried. The collar around his neck ensured that. In time the ward would be moved so Harry would have the freedom of the three rooms so he just could not go into the corridors but again puppy needed to learn his boundaries. He knew the corridors would not be a worry. Harry might be itching for freedom but he would be scared to death of the Death Eaters after what happened with Rabastan.

Lucius led him into the sitting room which had wall to wall bookcases. "Now Jade sit down and we will discus tonight."

Harry sunk down at the table. "Tonight?"

Lucius nodded. "Now Jade you knew sex was coming little one. You didn't think you were sharing my bed for company?"

Harry had tears in his eyes. "No."

He could hear puppy muttering under his breath. He ignored puppy's bad manners for now. He heard the words Uncle and same. He shook his had. He would prove to puppy that he was not the same man as puppy's Uncle. He would be gentle. And he repaid the sex with kind treatment. As long as puppy was nicely docile and submissive he would be cared for here.

Lucius ran a hand down him. "We will ease into it. I don't want to scare my little Jade. But you will submit to me Jade, you will."

Harry shook a bit for he heard the threat in his voice. "And if I don't?"

Lucius sighed. "Then Jade will be back in chains and he will lose all his little freedoms, even the bathroom, till he learns."

He thought about threatening puppy with being handed to Voldemort but he wouldn't. Because he never would. Puppy was his. He would never win puppy with threats and violence. He knew puppy was used to that. He just needed to be patient with little one. He knew little one was already starting to break. He had not protested until now, for a few days.

He motioned towards the food. "I know Jade doesn't want that. Now eat up my little one and then we will have our bath."

Harry sunk down at the table but stared at the food for a moment. "I'm not hungry."

Lucius pushed the plate closer. "You will eat Jade. You know the rules. Now eat little one before it becomes cold."

Though puppy looked ready to protest he thought better of it. Puppy was already shaking enough. He knew puppy was likely scared if he angered his master now it might go harder for him in bed. Lucius would not strike puppy but for now it worked better if there was some fear in puppy. It made him easier to control and to show that he was better then his Uncle. Puppy slowly but surely finished off hid dinner Lucius watched him over his food and when he finished he drew puppy up to his feet.

He kissed Jade along the back of the neck. "Now Jade you and I will be sharing a proper bath for the first time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was in tears as he was lowered naked into the hot bath. He knew what was coming. He had known since the start. But it made it no easier. Harry had flashes of his Uncle in his head. He had been raped before. This was no different. It was rape again. No matter what Lucius promised him. No matter how gentle the man swore he would be. Nothing made it easier. It was rape. Part of him was happy it had come. Part of him was glad that the man would stop pretending. They got to what Lucius wanted. He knew he was slowly starting to let his guard down. He was slowly allowing the comfort. He was letting the man touch him.

As Lucius washed his back he knew it would end. Tonight Lucius lost. Tonight Harry would never be confused again. He would remember tonight. He would remember being raped. He would see the true side of this man. Lucius would never turn him. He would never be Jade. He didn't care how long he was stuck here. He swore he would never be Jade. He swore he would be Harry.

Lucius kissed him on the shoulder. "See bathing with master does not have to be so bad does it?"

Harry fought the tears. "No."

Lucius ran a hand around front and tweaked a nipple. "You keep this up my sweet and the bath will start working for pet."

Harry was not as stupid as the man thought. He knew that Lucius was scared. Lucius thought he would take his own life. Harry would not. Harry was stronger the anyone ever gave him credit. He had suffered years of abuse. He could handle being a prisoner. He would not give up. He would be rescued. He refused to believe that the entire world could think him dead. There had to be someone left out there who knew he was still alive. His godfathers at the very last. He would not let this man win.

Lucius handed him the sponge. "Wash my back little one and then you and I will start our fun for the night."

Harry took the sponge and grudgingly started washing his back. He responded with biting sarcasm. "I can't wait."

Lucius drew him out of the bath before he responded. "Maybe not yet Jade but soon you will want nothing more then to please me."

Harry tried to draw back away from him. "Never."

Lucius cast a drying charm on them to ensure that they did not get his carpet or bedding wet he was sure. He led him into the bedroom and Harry could not deny that he was petrified. He didn't want to give into the fear but he was flooded with it. Lucius had a gentleness in the way he was caressing him and there was none of the anger and lust that there was in the eyes of his Uncle. But something about the way Lucius was so calm and so seemingly gentle with him scared him even more.

Lucius drew him in and his hand went to Harry's cock. "Is Jade ready for his first lesson in pleasing his new master?"


	15. Chapter 15

Lucius drew him in and his hand went to his cock. "Is Jade ready for his first lesson in pleasing his new master?"

For Harry a flood of memories from his Uncle came back to him. That last night before he had been brought here. He could feel his Uncle on top of him. He could remember the scream torn from his throat. And even here. Lucius had not touched him. But Rabastan had. He had raped Harry orally and had been forcing his way in anally when Lucius had come to his rescue. He knew he could not face any worse with Lucius but he was still so scared. He was violently ill to the stomach with even the thought of the man in him. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop this and that made it all the worse for him.

Harry was trying desperately to stay calm. "Please no."

Lucius dried a tear that had escaped. "No tears Jade. Master promised he would be gentle if Jade behaved. I will not hurt you like the other two did."

Harry found himself lowered to his knees. He knew what was expected of him. He remembered all too clearly. The taste of his Uncle's cock in his mouth filling him with semen was all too clear in his mind. He remembered having to brace himself against the man as his mouth was fucked and then having to clean him off. See he knew Lucius was no better then his Uncle. He was still the little sex toy. Lucius even started the same way his Uncle did. It was all about his pleasure. At least Rabastan had jerked him off first. He wished just once in his life he had some good experience with sex. He wished he had one image to cling to.

He knew that Lucius would not be patient forever. He had not threatened to beat him as his Uncle had. But he would. Harry was sure of that. He opened his mouth and braced himself mentally for what he knew was coming. But to his surprise it didn't.

Lucius stroked his hair. "I will not use your mouth like your anus. You listen and I will teach Jade how to please me. And if he does a good job, I'll repay him."

Harry had tears down his cheeks as he snapped. "What do you want?"

Ignoring his tone Lucius continued gently caressing his head and instructed Harry, leading him through it. He told Harry to cup and play with his balls as he gently licked ad later sucked the growing meaty cock. Lucius' hand went to the back of his neck and added pressure but just gentle pressure and guided Harry further down his cock so that it was nearly all the way to the back of Harry's throat. It did not go all the way and he was not feeling like he would choke as he had with his Uncle. He just prayed for it to end as he heard the moan of the man above him. He felt the long finger entwining in his hair and tighten as the man came close to climax. Harry once again found his mouth full of semen and he was forced to swallow it as Lucius had his place plastered to the man as he was coming down.

Lucius finally withdrew from his mouth and instead of making Harry clean him off he cast a cleaning spell on himself. He led Harry over towards the bed and lowered him down on the pillows. Harry knew that this was what his repayment would be. Lucius would fuck his ass over ad over again. He closed his eyes and prayed for it not to last too long. But it did not start. Instead he felt a hand along his own cock, not forceful like Rabastan, but gentle and caressing.

Lucius kissed his lips. "No sex yet Jade. Master promised to ease into it. Master wants to show little one a reward for the wonderful job he just did for master."

Harry desperately tried to protest but his body was responding to the growing pressure on his cock. "No."

Chuckling Lucius was taking pleasure in it and Harry knew. He knew the way his hips were against his will lifting up to meet Lucius' hand, was bringing such delight to the man. It was better then screams. Lucius wanted to break him. Lucius wanted Harry his willing little lap dog, his Jade. And as much as Harry's mind and heart desperately protested what was being done to him, his body was anxiously responding to the other ma and practically begging for more. By the time Lucius' mouth took him in it Harry was not crying only in shame but in absolute desperation for it to finish. As he exploded in the other man's mouth he was surprised as he was coming down from the high when he registered Lucius had swallowed and cleaned him off as well.

Lucius came up and kissed him. "See Jade that was not too bad. Tomorrow I will take your lovely little anus but I promise you will enjoy it like tonight."

Harry turned on his side unable to face the ma who had brought him to such an intense climax. "Like I have a choice."

Lucius responded by lying down with him and drawing him into his naked arms and chest and nibbling on the back of Harry's neck for a moment, just above his ever present collar there. The arm around his waist kept him firm in place and the naked body reminded him of what was to come. The only time they had been this close had been in the bath. Lucius had kept his distance till that night in bed.

Lucius drawled in his ear. "You learn your manners little one and maybe the day after tomorrow master can take you on that little walk you are so desperate for."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius smiled as he woke up. His precious Jade was curled against him. How he would have loved to sink into the fine ass. But he wouldn't till that night. Jade needed time and if Jade was ever to finally succumb and become his little one, he needed to do this just right. He had seen how Jade's body had responded to the attentions last night but he needed little one's heat and mind to respond as well. He knew with time they would. And he was definitely willing to put in the time. He reluctantly left Jade and went for a shower and to dress as he had work to do. Jade started stirring just as breakfast had been brought.

He reached over and kissed Jade from across the breakfast. "Thank you my precious for last night. Master will be home for dinner and more fun tonight."

His little one refused to look up from his food. "Fine."

He picked up some of the fruit and started feeding his precious by hand. He saw Jade grow even more red from that. It was something lovers did. He reminded pet that was what they very much were. And tonight they would go all the way.

He drew up after the tray was gone. "Behave tonight and master promises a walk tomorrow outdoors. Master knows how much Jade has missed the outdoors."


	16. Chapter 16

Lucius had sent for the healer and made sure little puppy's ankle was taken care of. He had been so unhappy. He had thought he was being tender with puppy. The leather cuff should have been gentle on his little ankle. But his skin had been hurt. It was like his neck, he did not men Jade to be hurt by it. Jade was not supposed to be hurt. He was supposed to see that master was a gentle and good master. He was supposed to have no scars like he had from his Uncle. Lucius swore never again. He wanted to ensure puppy became his proper little lap dog soon enough.

He was surprised when he came into the bedroom for dinner. He was used to having puppy curled up in the window seat. But not today. Puppy sat curled against a wall far from the window and from the bed. He saw puppy trembling and he knew the little one had been crying. He knelt down next to puppy and put a hand on his head and the boy did not even flinch.

He raised puppy's eyes to look at him. "Jade is something wrong? Your master does not want to hurt you little one."

Jade had tears sparkling in his eyes still. "Like you care."

Lucius sighed and helped puppy to his feet and led him into the dinning room. He reminded himself it was expected. Puppy had shared his bed for the first time. He got his puppy seated at the table where dinner had already been sent for. He received no protest from puppy about eating. The little one did not look up and when told opened his mouth so Lucius could feed him. Even through the bath puppy showed no reaction to his tender caresses or words. He eventually drew Jade back to the bedroom and he knew it was time to take puppy the rest of the way. Puppy was so close to breaking. Puppy was so close to becoming his. And he was so ready to sink into the fine hard ass of the beautiful young puppy. It had taken everything in him not to take him the night before.

He pushed Jade down to his knees as the night before. "Now little Jade do you remember what master taught you last night or does he need reminding?"

For a moment a bit of puppy's spirit flared up. "I am not an idiot."

Ignoring the rudeness Lucius put a tightening hold on puppy instead and the little one went to work. It seemed Severus was wrong. Puppy was now a slow learner. Lucius found himself coming much quicker then the night before. Puppy had tears streaming down his cheeks but he continued like a good little puppy and Lucius did not even need to guide him further down or keep him in place so he would swallow. He let the little one go so he could withdraw. He took puppy by the arms and guided him up to his feet and led him towards the bed.

Lucius nibbled on his ear. "Tell me my little Jade how should master take you, on your back or your knees? You have earned the choice master thinks."

He knew Jade had been used both ways and he was battling with the decision not wanting either. "Knees."

Lucius was not surprised. Puppy would not want to look at him as he was fucked. Lucius would let him have it tonight. But soon he would take puppy on his back and make puppy look at him the entire time. Puppy needed to see who was on him and in him. Puppy needed to know without a doubt who was in control there. But he let the little puppy sink to his hands and knees on the bed that night. He put the wand tip at the entrance of Jade and he lubricated it. He did not want to hurt his little puppy. He knew Jade was so scared of being hurt like he had been by his Uncle and Rabastan.

He heard another protest as he inserted a finger to gently ease Jade into it. "Stop, please stop."

He took his free hand and gently stroked the back. "Puppy master will not hurt you. We will only go one time tonight. Master will take it easy tonight on Jade."

Though Jade did not protest any more but he heard him sobbing as he continued preparing Jade. His hand went under his puppy and began caressing the cock there while he started pumping into the hard ass. He heard the sobs at first but they were intermingled with moans and soon only the moans could be heard. Jade's head hung down in shame as he continued pumping and the moans kept coming but puppy was reacting more and more. Puppy was falling to him so nice and sweetly. He finally emptied himself in his pretty little puppy and felt puppy explode all over the bed. He withdrew and cast a cleansing spell on them both and the bed.

He pulled Jade into his arms down on the bed for a spooning position. "You have pleased master so much tonight Jade. Oh master loves his precious little one."

Jade was trying to control his humiliated sobbing in front of him. "Walk." Was all he understood from some mumbling.

He kissed Jade again. "Yes little one you can have your walk tomorrow. Master knows you have earned it. We will spend the afternoon on the grounds."

What a simple little puppy Jade was. It took such simple little pleasures to win him. Puppy had been denied simple comforts from his family. Something as simple as the promise of some nice cool fresh air the next day was enough to calm some of puppy's sobbing and trembling. Puppy would need to be on a leash. He had definitely not proven he could be trusted without one. When he knew puppy would heel when told and not run away, they would be able to have walks without the little leash on. He had never had a puppy like this before so he was not sure how long it would take but he hoped not more then a week or so. Puppy's resolve was breaking piece by piece and he would soon be desperate for nothing more then to please his master. He would live to have master caress him and call him a good little puppy. He could see puppy soon curled at his feet silently when he went to meetings. Puppy would when he was trained would accompany him on business in the manor.

He ran a hand down puppy's hip. "Tomorrow we will have a lot more fun after the walk but master did not want to exhaust his puppy. Thank me now Jade."

The little one just wanted to be left alone to sleep so he reluctantly spoke up. "Thank you master."

Holding puppy against him Lucius felt puppy drifting off to sleep in his arms. He loved the sound of the little one sleeping, his breathing evening out. Oh he would enjoy little one in his bed for so many years to come. Jade was the perfect prize for all spying work all these years.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was aching a bit when he came around. It took him time for Harry to understand. And to make sense of the hard body against him. He remembered the night before and the humiliation flooded through him. The pain was not as bad. He had endured it with his Uncle and almost with Rabastan. And in fairness Lucius was gentle and eased into him, making it as comfortable as possible for him. He had used lube and stretched Harry. But the gentleness was worse. The way his body had responded was the worst. He could still hear his own moans in his ears. He could hear himself practically begging for more. Lucius had taken such pleasure in it. The man was so sure he had won. He was so sure Harry was breaking. And what scared Harry more was he wasn't sure Lucius was wrong. He couldn't deny how it felt. He could not deny his body had wanted it in the end. And how easily his mid had slid away from it all.

It was so easy. It was so easy to let him win. He could just let the man do as he wanted. Harry had been a prisoner before now. He was beaten at home. At school he had the pressures of the war. Here he had nothing. Here he had no chores or responsibilities. No one counted on him to save lives. He just had to act sweet and let the man fuck him at night. He had a warm bed, good food, a healer when he got sick. He would have a walk this afternoon. Lucius offered him more comfort and security then he had ever known. And he could not deny if he stopped fighting for even a moment he could be Jade. He could just let himself be Jade.

Lying there as Lucius woke behind him and he felt the arm around his waist tighten around him and the lips along the neck, he thought how much easier it would be. Just let Harry slip away and sink into his embrace. The world thought him dead. But he couldn't. Not yet. He had to keep faith. Someone would come for him.

Lucius broke him from his thoughts. "How is my little one this morning? Master hopes my sweet Jade is not too stiff. He promises it will get easier on Jade."

Harry tried to show no reaction to the hand once on his waist which was now running up and down his hip. "I guess I will find out."

Lucius nibbled on his ear. "Oh little one don't sound so sad. You'll come to enjoy master. Precious can stay in bed while master gets ready for the day."

Harry did not respond and lay there as the man caressed him and for a moment the hand rested on his cock but it was removed. He heard Lucius slip from the bed and head into the bedroom. Harry's hand went to his collar as he curled into a ball ad he looked at the pendant, not the one with his name on it but the one with the Malfoy crest and the words possession of Lord Malfoy on the back of it. It was a reminder. It was a reminder for him to keep him from falling away from who he was. Harry was not the man's possession. He would be free one day. He had to hold desperately to that little piece of hope he would be lost.

Lucius returned and sat down with him. "Now Jade master will keep his promise and this afternoon we can have a nice walk. But Jade must promise to follow rules."

Harry wanted to bite back but he was desperate for some fresh air. "Fine."

Lucius took out a leash. "Till puppy learns to heel and other little obedience tricks he needs this. Jade will not talk to or look directly at anyone. Do you hear me?"

Harry was not excited by the prospect of seeing anyone as he was at Riddle Manor. "Yes."

Lucius drew up his face. "Yes master. Jade. You want walkies to continue you learn some manners. Now I will supply you some proper clothes when I return."

Pulling his head away Harry refused to apologize for the remark and Lucius let it drop for now. He summoned breakfast and Harry dutifully ate the food which was presented to him on fork or in hand in the case of fruit from Lucius. He kept looking out the corner of his eye at the window. The sunlight reminded him of the walk. He could behave. He just wanted to be outside. He had not been outside since he had left school. His Uncle had beaten him the first night home and had not wanted the neighbours to see so he had contained Harry's chores to indoors and paid a local neighbour to weed and mow the lawn. That of course had been Harry's fault as well ad he was only entitled to food every third day to make up for the money he had been costing them.

Lucius finally drew up when the food was gone. "Master will be back after lunch. You eat the lunch brought and watch your manners and we will have a walk."

Harry kept his head down but he allowed himself to show the man the proper respect s it was called as not to risk his walk. "Yes Master."

When he was alone he found his pyjama bottoms and fresh boxers waiting for him in the bathroom. He looked longingly at the bath but knew it would not work so he settled for cleaning himself as best as he could from the water in the sink. He felt more dirty then with his uncle. He had responded this time. He had only protested once ad that morning he had considered allowing himself to slip away. He could not feel clean. As hard as he tried he could not feel clean. Dejectedly he dressed and he headed into the bedroom ad he sunk down onto the window seat. For the first time he found himself reading one of the numerous books Lucius had brought him. To his surprise he was sure it was some kind of muggle novel he was sure. He would ever have thought to fid it here but he read. The promise of the walk and the desperate need to get his mind off of what happened to him. He dutifully ate the lunch which was brought for him, a smaller portion then before so he could eat it all.

Lucius returned a few hours later and smiled when he saw Harry was actually reading. He came over and handed Harry clothes. "Get dressed little one."

Harry took the very nice clothes which he was sure were worth more then his entire school trunk. "Yes master."

He hated having the man watch him but he knew he was absurd. The man had seen him bathe for days ad last night had fucked him. But he still felt such shame as he watched. Harry finished dressing and Lucius took out the matching leash to his collar ad snapped it on to Harry's collar, completing his humiliation. He remembered the rules though and right now he just wanted a walk. But when they got into the sitting room ad the door to the corridor he stopped. He realized to get to the outdoors he needed to go in corridors roaming with Voldemort and Death Eaters. He had no wand, just Lucius.

Lucius pulled him close. "The Lestrange brothers are locked up and no one will touch you. Come along little one and if you follow the rules you will be safe."


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was so scared but he wanted the walk. Lucius was there with him. He had protected him from Rabastan. But what happened if it was Voldemort? The Dark Lord was boss. Lucius would not stand up to him. He was scared if they ran into would happen. He didn't understand why Voldemort let him live. He was battling emotion. Lucius' words were trying to be a comfort and he tried to let them be but he was just scared.

Lucius knew his thoughts. "Jade belongs to Master and even my Lord respects that. He will not touch you little one. As long as you behave you will be safe."

Harry heard the emphasis on the word behave. "Yes Master."

Finally Lucius got him to leave into the corridor. Harry had not seen anything other then his rooms. He had been unconscious when brought in. The manor was smaller then Malfoy manor but was still grand. Harry kept his eyes down as best as he could for there were guards every where. But it was the first new scenery he had seen. He hated he was curious. He should not care. But he was. They got down to the next level before they ran into anyone they stopped for. And it was two people Harry hoped not to see. Voldemort and Rodolphus. He had been told both Lestrange brothers were in the dungeons.

Lucius pulled him to a stop and bowed to his lord and Jade knew enough to do the same. "My Lord, I was just taking my puppy here for a walk."

Voldemort's eyes burned into Harry. "And tell me Lucius has your puppy learned his proper manners yet? I see he has still been in need of a leash."

Lucius raised his head. "He is learning to be obedient My lord. But first time walks require restraint till he learns. He will be obedient like you ordered."

Voldemort noticed his eyes on Rodolphus. "His brother I understand but Rodolphus has served his time. I have a little errand that I need him to do for me."

Bowing his head again Lucius assured Voldemort he understood. Of course their Lord had the right to decide when punishment was up for any prisoners. He was grateful that he had been allowed to punish the one who had tried to hurt his prize. Harry had been a prize for his service to the master and no one was permitted to touch him without his permission. And that permission would never be give as long as puppy continued to be so sweet and well behaved for his master.

Voldemort moved to leave. "I will expect your puppy will be broken within a few months Lucius. I'd like to see I put my trust in the right person."

Lucius ran a hand down Harry's back which made him fight to stop from cringing openly. "He will be my Lord. I assure you that you chose the right person."

When alone Lucius led his puppy without a word towards the doors. Harry was trying to hide the shaking and the tears. Harry was terrified after the encounter but he was do desperate for the walk and when he got out doors and felt the fresh air he felt like it was nearly Christmas and his birthday combined. He drank in the fresh air like it was the sweetest pumpkin juice and his body felt such unexplained relief as he felt the sun on him. Lucius smiled as he could see the happiness in Jade in being out of the manor and in the sunshine once again. He had known that puppy would enjoy so much of this.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "See master does not let anyone hurt Jade. You did so well my little Jade. Master is very happy how well you behaved before."

Harry kept his eyes down and away from the man. "Yes master."

Lucius drew him close a moment. "We don't need to worry about what he said. It won't be months for puppy to break. You already are breaking my little one."

Though Harry desperately wanted to protest he knew he could not. He told himself he couldn't because he promised to behave. He promised to behave out here. He did not want chains again. And he definitely wanted more walks. But he knew like he had the night before Lucius was not wrong. He was slowly breaking. And the harder he fought the thought the easier he was breaking. He could not fall to Voldemort. He knew the man would not be kind like Lucius had been. He would pray for death. It would be so easy he reminded himself. He was already when ever he was not thinking, slipping away. Maybe he should just stop fighting it. He could not even really deny that he found some comfort in being here. And even the sex was not bad. He didn't want the man, but it was at least tender.

Lucius led him off. "Well we have some extensive gardens little one and we have all afternoon. I am sure you would like to stretch your little legs."

Harry would have preferred a broom but right now a walk was welcome enough for him and he would accept what he got. "Yes master."

He ignored the talk as they walked and he could almost imagine he was at school. He kept his mind off of the leash. He remembered walking the school grounds with his friends. This was definitely not his friend or like those who dated walking with a boyfriend or girlfriend but it was a walk. It was out from the confines of the walls. It was outside of a roof and walls that seemed to be drawing in closer to him with every passing day. Lucius was making small talk and he did not seem to have any real issue with him not contributing to it. He wondered if Lucius had these one sided conversations with other people or just with him. He seemed to have become quite the expert on having them with other people. Harry listened little bit in case he was expected to answer something for real but he was simply enjoying the walk.

Eventually Lucius drew him in and told him they needed to go in for dinner. "Don't be sad my puppy, Master will bring you for a walkie tomorrow afternoon."

Harry did not like the term walkie but he wanted the walk. "Do I have to wear the leash master?"

Lucius kissed him and fingered it. "I think tomorrow we will work on your obedience training. You pass your obedience training like good puppies do, and no."

Unshed tears burned his eyes as he followed Lucius back into the manor. Every time for even a moment he felt human again he was snapped back in. He hated this. He hated feeling human for even a moment. It hurt even worse. He wished he had the courage to just break. It would hurt less. But he didn't. He needed to fight because it was how he was trained. He needed to do this. He hated feeling like he was trained by everyone. He was not even sure he was who he thought himself as.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was on his knees again with his face plastered to Lucius' crotch as he swallowed another load. He kept his mind on the memories of the walk. Though the obedience training part scared him he wanted a walk tomorrow He wanted a walk without a leash even more. He felt Lucius withdraw from his mouth and he was raised to his feet. He knew what was next and he turned himself towards the bed. There was no point fighting. He would just lose his walks and likely be chained again. He sacrificed too much to earn the freedoms and he was not going to give them up now.

Lucius stopped him though. "On your back little one."

Harry looked at him. "You said I could choose."

Lucius directed him down onto the pillows. "For your first time Jade but now master wants to see your eyes. You will watch master as he fucks you hard."

Laying down there Harry looked at him. He knew why. He knew his master wanted there to be no doubt who was fucking him. It was another way to dominate and control him. It was a way of making his puppy surrender to him. Harry could close his eyes and focus on something else when he had been on his hands and knees. But not now. Lucius wanted him to watch and endure. He wanted Harry to feel helpless and contained. For a moment Harry considered refusing and going back to chains but he knew the man would take him anyways. He would just have to endure this as he had endured the rest.

Lucius was lifting him from the bed. "Open your eyes little one or no walkie tomorrow. Master wants Jade to watch him while he is inside of him."

Harry forced his eyes open and to remain so. "Master."

Lucius smiled as he sunk into Harry. Harry was grateful that the pain and tension was gone. He did not want the man to see the fear and pain in him. He shivered as he saw the lust and pleasure in the face of the man as he was pumping inside of him. Harry had to force his eyes to remain open. As the first round ended and Lucius was panting with release Harry could not take looking at him any more. He felt sham for his own body had been responding and he knew if he could see Lucius' emotions that Lucius had seen his body and face reacting to what was being done to him.

Lucius reached down and squeezed his nipple hard. "We will be going for another and another round till you follow directions. If I tire first Jade gets no walkie."

Harry turned back to look at him. "Pleas I am sorry master, don't take my walks from me. Please."

Lucius reached down and kissed him. "Then do your job and watch master until he is done on top of you and has left you."

Nodding Harry found his ass once again lifted from the bed. He wondered if it was just an excuse. He knew the night before Lucius had wanted more but had said for his first time they would stop at one round. But he did as he was told. He stared at the man and did his best to shut off his mind. He had never before but he did not care right now. It was the only way he could see to keep his sanity for now. He needed to remove himself from what was being done to him. He knew it was how he could break. He could so easily slip away but he told himself he could come back. He would not be lost to this. He could always come back from it. He let Jade take control for a bit, allowing Harry to retreat to the safety that was his memories. Harry was having tea with his friends in Hagrid's hut and Jade lay in that bed. He reminded himself he could come back. Harry was in control. Jade was not. Jade would never be in control.

Lucius smiled as he saw Jade's cock growing nice and hard and his eyes rolling back in pleasure. "See Jade your master is always right. Master always knows best."

Jade responded through half a daze. "Yes master, more master."

Lucius chuckled. "Anything Jade wants. Master wants to take Jade all night long. Over and over again."

That he did as puppy was pumping in and out of him over and over again. He went for numerous rounds on Jade. His little puppy's eyes closed but out of pleasure and he allowed puppy to keep them closed. Jade had asked for more. He had asked for them to have more. His puppy had climaxed several times with no aid but by the time Lucius withdraw from his last round and went to clean them off he noticed puppy was still hard. He decided to repay a favour and took puppy in his mouth and sucked puppy until he reached his last climax of the night as they were both exhausted.

He pulled Jade into his arms. "Now that was more like it. My precious I told you you would break sooner or later. Isn't it so much easier now?"

Harry was returning as Jade slipped away. "Yes master."

Coming back to himself Harry admitted to himself it was true. Breaking off into two personalities was so simple for him. He could let Jade endure and do what Lucius required of them. Jade would say and do what was needed and allow Lucius to believe he would win. But Harry would always be there. Harry would come back. Harry would keep his sanity until someone rescued him. He just had to make sure Harry never slipped away too far and that he always came back. He would not break. He could not break. Harry was in control. Jade was just around to protect him. Harry would be safe to be rescued, Lucius would never win.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucius was excited. This afternoon he was going to take the training of Jade one next step further. He had been training puppy so far for bed. But puppy was not a bed warmer. Puppy would be accompanying him all over the manor eventually. He needed to learn proper obedience to his master. Lucius would not be embarrassed by his puppy. He had no doubt puppy would learn quickly. Puppy was so desperate for his little walkies. He would not risk them. Puppy was already starting to break. He had begged Lucius for more last night. He had been lost in the sex but Lucius would have it beyond the bed. He was a man who always got what he wanted one way or another. He smiled at the image of sitting in a Death Eater meeting with puppy kneeling next to him to stroke his little head. He could imagine how jealous the others would be of him. Puppy could only accompany him while here. He would deal with the issue of puppy if Voldemort was defeated. He had a full pardon from any crimes asked to commit which would include keeping puppy. He was sure if the day came which he hoped it would as he was a spy, that Voldemort was destroyed, that puppy would be so lost to him that he would choose to stay with him. They would not be able to force puppy from him if he wanted to stay here with him.

His little one was curled as usual reading a book by the window. He saw puppy favoured the muggle mysteries, reading a second. There were many in the manor. The manor had once belonged to Voldemort's muggle family and there were some traces left. Draco liked muggle books as well. He would have to remember to keep bringing more of the books for little one to enjoy. Making sure little one had walkies and good food and books he liked seemed so simple but it was a way of reminding little puppy that he was taken care of here.

He was pleasantly surprised when he went over to puppy. He reached out and gently began stroking little puppy's head. Puppy actually pressed his head into the caress at first. Puppy eventually drew back and he could see the surprise in the little one's eyes as he realized what he had been doing. Lucius chuckled quietly as he watched puppy struggling with the realization that unconsciously his body and mind was responding to his master's attentions.

Lucius produced his leash. "Now come on Jade, I hear you ate your lunch like a proper puppy. I believe it in time for us to start your obedience training."

Puppy drew back away from. "Obedience training?"

Shushing his puppy Lucius reminded him that he told him about it yesterday. Puppy had asked for walks without leashes. But unfortunately only puppies who had finished obedience training could be permitted walkies without their little leashes on them. Master had to ensure puppy would obey him without being controlled. Puppy was pale but he shifted his head so he could attach the leash to puppy's collar and puppy got to his feet. Lucius had puppy's walkie clothes sent ahead so that puppy would be dressed and waiting to go with him.

Lucius stopped them before they got to the corridor. "When you pass your training you will be accompanying me when ever master is in the manor."

Puppy looked at him in panic. "Master?"

Running a hand down puppy he reminded him that master would always keep him safe. He just needed manners. If he kept his manners he would never be touched. It was why they were doing this. He was instructing puppy on very proper ways to act and behave when out of their rooms. It would ensure that little puppy did not embarrass him or get himself hurt by Voldemort or someone else.

He kissed puppy. "If you do not behave My Lord might take you from me or try to hurt Jade. Master does not want that. So little Jade has to learn well for master."

Jade was trembling and close to tears. "Please don't let him take me. Please master."

Kissing him again but this time on the forehead he swore to puppy he did not want that either. He loved his precious little puppy and he had no intention if he could help it of giving up his puppy. But Jade needed to help him out. He needed to do as master told him. It was up to puppy. Master could only do so much. Puppy would have to listen and do his part. Master needed him to understand.

Puppy nodded his little his head. "Yes master."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was gone. He knew he needed to do this training. Lucius' words he knew were not just to scare him. They rang true. He hated being with Lucius but he knew the man was the lesser of two evils. He knew what would happen if Voldemort took him. He would likely be tortured as well as raped. Lucius was gentle and he gave him little comforts like his walks. He would have none with Voldemort. He hated being a prisoner but he would rather be Lucius' then Voldemort's. He needed to do what ever he could to ensure that he stayed here with Lucius. He told himself that it was just because Lucius was gentle and would take better care for him then any other would. He refused to admit he was starting to feel comfortable and safe here with his master. He shook away the thought, with Lucius. He was not his master.

He needed to do his best and Jade came forward. He knew Jade could do what was needed of him. It scared him though. He had responded to the petting that afternoon. He was scared he was losing control. He was scared that he was becoming Jade. He would do this as long as he knew he could come back. It scared him to think he'd be lost but it hurt too much to force his Harry side to endure what was being done to him.

Jade revelled in the fresh air and was surprised when master removed his leash from his collar. "Master?"

Lucius smiled. "I can't test how well you will listen if master keeps you on a leash. Now let us see how much you have learned to listen Jade."

Jade did his best to follow the directions of his master. He felt like a puppy on an obstacle course but he did what was required of pleased his master well. When told to heel finally he took his place at his master's feet on his left side. Master wrote with his right hand and wanted to be able to reach out and stroke puppy when he chose to when he was working. Head bowed he remained there so close that master's robes brushed against him.

Master stroked his head. "Good Jade. Master thinks we can have walkies without leashes now. But one slip up and puppy goes back to a choke collar."

Jade shook his head. "No choke collar. Jade is good for master. Jade will obey his master."

Smiling Lucius led him back into the manor. Jade dutifully sat through dinner and had a nice surprise of his favourite dessert, a reward he was told for his wonderful behaviour. Jade encouraged master on once again that night as they had sex. Lucius smiled the entire time as puppy moaned and grew hard, asked for more. His little one really was coming to enjoy him he was sure. He had taken such pride in how puppy had acted out on the grounds. Puppy was definitely well behaved.

He stroked puppy as they finished for the night. "Master is so proud of what a willing little docile puppy you have become."

Jade remained, Harry having not returned as quick as the night before. "Yes master."

Laying spooned by his master Jade remained in place till master had fallen asleep and slowly Harry starting coming back to himself. He was trembling. It scared him how much longer it had taken this time for him to com back. He knew if Jade took over Lucius would win and he would be broken. He knew he should not continue to let Jade take over for it might be harder to come back to himself. But he couldn't handle it. He couldn't take being what Lucius called his docile puppy.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucius had a little surprise for puppy. It had been a few weeks since he had been given puppy. And today was little puppy's birthday. Puppy deserved a special treat. He had been doing so well. His obedience training had moved quickly. Puppy had not had any real test though. He had not taken puppy to a meeting. But that changed today. He was not the only one who remembered puppy's birthday. The entire wizarding world knew puppy's birthday. Voldemort more then remembered. He had decided to throw a little dinner. He insisted that Jade be brought. He wanted to show all of his followers that Harry was no more. Lucius could not refuse him. He knew puppy would do him proud. Puppy was scared of a choke collar or loss of his freedoms. Jade would have to do him proud.

He did not tell Jade until the day. Jade joined him to little puppy's surprise for a bath that morning. And he could see puppy's eyes shine when they got to the dinning room. Lucius had done some research. It had taken some but he learned puppy favoured blueberry pancakes. Puppy deserved a bit of a treat for his birthday.

Lucius pointed at the food. "Master knew Jade liked them and I thought on your birthday you deserved a special little treat from your master."

Jade looked at him in surprise. "Thank you master."

He was not sure if puppy even realized what day it was. He usually would have embraced puppy not knowing. Puppy had no life beyond his bed and his pleasure. He did not have any need for knowing what day or month it was. But it would be mentioned at dinner that night and puppy should know what was coming. This was not a simple meeting. Puppy would not just be there to show obedience. He would be on proper show tonight.

He spoke. "My Lord is throwing a dinner party tonight and I have been ordered to bring you. He wishes for the rest of his allies to see what a docile puppy you are."

Jade had tears sparkling in his eyes. "Master."

Lucius gently reached out and brushed the tears. He reminded his puppy that he knew how to obey. He just needed to use his proper manners. If he did he was safe. He would not have anyone touch him. Lucius was his master. No one would do anything to him. Especially not right in front of Voldemort. Jade needed to behave though. He would not shame his master. Lucius would likely end up in a cell and puppy handed to someone else. Tonight was far more important then a meeting. Tonight puppy was on display. Tonight puppy could not make a single mistake. He emphasized that it would be both of their necks on the line.

Lucius kissed him. "Remember what master said before we started your training. You staying safe with master is up to you. Do we need more training today?"

Jade shook his little head. "No Master. Jade will remember what he was taught. I don't want to leave master."

Though he knew Jade was not his just yet he knew Jade was telling the truth. Jade would come to want to be with him just for him. But it was for safety right now. Puppy was smart enough to know what would happen to him if he was given to Voldemort. He knew how kind Lucius was. Rabastan's rape of him was a reminder.

Lucius thought he could use a refresher and told puppy he would come back after work and they would have a bit of training before his bath and dressing. He left his little puppy and had to leave for his business of the day. He was surprised when he ran into Severus in the manor.

Severus nodded. "I have been welcomed back into the inner circle. I have been told your pet is to be presented and paraded in front of the others tonight."

Lucius looked back towards his doors. "He is. You were wrong; the little one does seem to be a quick learner. If only out of fear of going to Voldemort's care."

Smirking Severus was sure it had some more to do as well with Lucius. He knew his old friend was being pretty gentle. He was awe what was done to Harry before. He tended to think Voldemort had done Harry a favour. Harry was definitely better off here. He may not like the fucking but he was treated better then at home. Better to be Lucius' puppy then his Uncle's whipping dog and house elf. Severus though wondered how well Harry would perform for his master at the dinner that night. He hoped for the boy's sake he would perform well. For a moment he thought of his beloved best friend and what he was allowing to happen to her son but he shook away the thought. Harry was safer here in the long run. He was taken care of and Lucius would ensure he survived the war one way or another. He swore when the war was over, if their side won and Voldemort was destroyed, he would help Harry gain his freedom from Lucius if there was still something left of the boy.

Severus turned. "I have to head to the lab. I unfortunately will not be present to see your puppy's presentation tonight. I am expected at the other place."

Lucius nodded. "I am sure that side is having some kind of memorial tonight for the martyr."

Confirming that Severus said he had been instructed by Voldemort he was to attend. It would look suspicious if he did not. There were only two people in the world who still clung to the belief that Harry was alive. His godfathers had not given up hope. The ministry was using this to their advantage to have a big memorial that day on his birthday to remind the people of their world how young Harry had been and how tragic his death had been. His friends and those who actually cared for him or had pretended in some cases would be having a dinner for him at Grimmauld place, his favourite foods, as if he would be there with them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jade was back. Harry had retreated in absolute fear. He had been slipping away more and more since training began. Tonight Jade was needed. Tonight he had to be on top form. He was shaking with the thought of what would be happening to him. He needed to make sure he did what ever asked of him tonight. Lucius had come and taken him for a walk and once again they had done their training. After Jade found himself in the second bath of the day.

He was surprised when Lucius handed him a package. "Master?"

Lucius smiled. "It is Jade's birthday today after all and I thought puppy was in need of some of his own things instead of wearing master's clothes."

Inside the package Jade found some very nice charcoal trousers, a dark green shirt, some socks and silk boxers and to his surprise there was a new collar. It was the same color as before and a place for his tags but there were some small diamonds studded along it. He knew that it was definitely an expensive step up from the one he was wearing but he found no pleasure in some new collar. A collar was a collar in his mind.

Lucius waited till he was dressed and then took off the old collar and transferred the tags to the new one. "How does puppy like his new clothes and collar?"

Jade adjusted his pose to allow master to clasp his new collar in place. "Thank you for my gift master."

Lucius smiled and reminded puppy it was his birthday. And even puppies deserved gifts. He had another gift for puppy. But only if puppy did well tonight. He pointed at a little gift which was tied up in pretty paper and a bow on the window seat where he often sat curled up. He had bought the clothes ad collar for tonight but he had wanted puppy to have a special treat which would make him smile. He knew it was just enough incentive for puppy to make sure he did his best. He led puppy to the door but he stopped before he got to the corridor. Jade was grateful for he was already shaking. He was petrified of seeing all of the Death Eaters in one go tonight.

Lucius put a hand in his arm seeing his fear. "Remember you do as I have taught you and you will not be hurt little one. I promise you that."


	22. Chapter 22

Jade trembled as he followed his master. He was grateful he did not have to crawl like a proper dog. Jade definitely had to take over. Harry could not handle this. Even Jade was scared. Jade was the stronger one. He could do what was needed. He knew he could face the room full of Death Eaters. He could do it. He knew Lucius was right. He did not really care about Lucius. Other then Lucius was the best option. Both Jade and Harry knew that. Lucius was gentle and in his way kind. He would not be given to Voldemort or one of his men. He knew Lucius meant it when he said both of their necks were on the line tonight. Until the war was over or he was rescued he knew he had to care about Lucius being safe. His life depended on Lucius being safe. He assumed that Lucius being a double agent likely helped.

Lucius stopped at the entrance to the hall. "Now precious please remember your manners for master. No matter what you hear or see, please do as you were told."

Jade nodded his head. "Yes master. Jade will not disappoint master. Jade not want to leave master."

Running a hand down Jade and assuring his precious puppy he did not want to lose him either, Lucius led him into the hall. There were over a hundred people. The Death Eaters and their spouses. None of the children were there. Harry being alive was to be kept a secret. And anyone who had not taken the mark yet they could not make sure that they would keep their tongue on the subject. Jade kept his eyes down and remained right at master's side He felt eyes burrowing into him. His heart was racing through his chest and he wished he could be any where but there right now.

Voldemort was standing at the front. "Ah Lucius you and your pet have arrived. Come forward and present your puppy to my men."

Lucius bowed his head. "My Lord. I am honoured as well as puppy for the invitation to dinner tonight."

They had arrived late for there had been a speech. The others had champagne in hand and Lucius was handed a glass. This was a strange birthday celebration. They celebrated the downfall of the light side's hero. As everyone watched Jade by his master's side they thought what a perfect gift for the brat it was. Jade waited till Lucius stopped and sunk down into a proper heel at his master's side, close so he was brushing his robes. He was grateful right now for the rule about bowed head for he could feel Voldemort's eyes burrowing into him. He noticed the man had lost his snake like appearance since he had come back. Jade could feel the eyes burning into him but he remained still even when Voldemort reached out and caressed him. He knew master was watching and he remained still.

Voldemort smiled. "He does seem quite well behaved. We will be moving to the dinning room. A very special celebration feast has been prepared for us."

Lucius bowed. "Of course my lord. Jade and I would be honoured to accompany you for dinner."

As they headed for the dinning room Jade found himself being stroked and touched by both men and women. Lucius only stopped them when he was being groped down below the belt. Jade did not protest, show any out ward sign he noticed. He continued walking when master walked and stopped when master stopped. When they got to the dinning room they were led to the chair of honour on the lord's right side.

Voldemort motioned. "I would like you to be close. I would like to be able to spoil your little puppy during dinner."

Lucius knew he just wanted to keep an eye on Jade. "I usually do not permit puppy to have table scraps but tonight is special. Jade can take from you my lord."

Sinking down onto the floor Jade had been warned. He would not be permitted to sit at the table as he was at home. Voldemort would either have doggy bowls brought or insist on this. Lucius had promised if he acted like a good puppy there would be treats later. No puppy bowls arrived so Jade knew that he would be fed what little food he got from Voldemort alone. He sat through the toasts and talk but eventually some food came his way. He cringed inward at eating from Voldemort's hand. Lucius had been bad enough. But he did as he was expected. He dutifully ate the meat and rare vegetable given to him. He did not speak. Lucius would thank his Lord for him. Jade was forbidden to speak to anyone but Lucius.

At the end of dinner Voldemort called for a special dessert. "It is a birthday celebration after all though I am not sure the puppy needs to blow out any candles."

Lucius knew Jade was struggling with the laughter that followed and jokes and turned to his Lord. "My Lord can I be permitted to give some dessert to my puppy."

For a moment there was silence and Jade did not know what was going on but eventually Lucius put a small bowl of the chocolate mousse down in front of him. Jade had no spoon so he had to eat it like a proper dog. He did as was expected and was grateful when he was done that Lucius was granted permission to leave. Jade was so relieved to get out of there and when they got back to their rooms Jade had never been so happy to be back there. Harry was starting to come back out again but as Lucius began caressing and undressing him, he slipped back away even when he was helped into boxers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was so proud. Puppy had showed no reaction even when he was groped. His puppy had done him incredibly proud. He knew his lord was content. He would have asked for puppy to come for another meal soon if he was not sure. He had not been asked. Voldemort had been actually quite happy with his performance. Jade had done him so proud. He was grateful. He did not want to lose puppy. He loved his precious little one. He could not stand the thought someone would hurt puppy. Masters sometimes had to train but his puppy had not. Only the choke collar had been needed. Jade was so docile.

He kissed puppy. "The wards have been moved my little one. Jade has proven he can be trusted. Jade can use master's sitting room when master is at work."

Jade looked up in surprise. "Thank you master."

Lucius kissed him tenderly and led him over to the window seat. Puppy had deserved the freedom of the rooms. And even more than that he deserved his birthday gift which was sitting on the window seat. He motioned for puppy to go and open it up. Puppy looked a bit nervous but Lucius laughed and shooed him towards his gift. He saw his little one's face light up when he found a few new books, ones that had just come out. Lucius had only had some really old mysteries to find him. He could see Jade was delighted to have some new books and his own.

Jade looked up. "Thank you master. Jade appreciates the books."

Lucius kissed him. "Jade deserved something of his own. I think we have had a long night. You can read tomorrow. How about we go to bed?"

Jade of course dutifully followed him to bed. He could see puppy's surprise that he was lowered into bed and tucked in. He knew puppy had been expecting sex. But he knew puppy was tuckered out. And because of his good little job he thought puppy could use a proper sleep. He knew Jade was happy with his books and access to the sitting room for until now the only new freedom of the rooms granted had been the bath now worked for him when he was alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Grimmauld was solemn that night. It was Harry Potter's birthday. Or it should have been. Most of the wizarding world was mourning his death. There were a few who were not. Remus and Sirius had been joined by the twins. The others believed they were just holding on to hope that did not exist. The hand was followed by organs including a heart. They believed it had to be some trick. The ministry had claimed they were tested. But the ministry was playing up his death. They made him a martyr. More people had joined the cause. The ministry was no longer in denial any more. They were preparing for battle. But tonight everything stopped.

A moment of silence had been called for the time of day baby Harry had been born. There were memorials being held all over the country. The ministry was having a huge ceremony. A monument had been made at the ministry and another at school. All the media would be at the memorial. Classmates and people who said they knew the true Harry would be there.

But the order was at Grimmauld. The Weasleys too. His godfather and Remus had been coaxed downstairs. Fred had reminded them that it did not have to be a memorial. They too believed that Harry was alive out there. They knew he was likely not even aware it was his birthday. They hoped he would be home next year.

Molly brought them all into the dinning room. "I made his favourite dinner. I know he would have wanted this if he was still with us."

Hermione was in tears. "He never got a proper birthday other then when Hedwig was give to him by Hagrid. I almost forgot not to send a card to him last night."

Most of those there were going through the emotions. The twins had seen it. Ron did not even seem to be pretending. They had come to realize he cared about Harry for all the popularity he got for being his friend. Many of the others seemed to hide barely being some what relieved. They had always thought it stupid to put faith in a child. Some had resented having to protect him. They saw his death as rallying the people and getting right to business. They were no longer waiting for a child to grow up and be ready to fight the battle. Harry was a martyr. And he would stay that way. Even if he was alive there were some who would not want him back. At least until after the war was over and done with.

Ginny looked at her brother and Hermione. "You know school will be so different without him. Maybe we can focus on quidditch and life now."

Ron nodded. "You know you will be seeker this year and at least now we will not be getting into danger with every turn thanks to him."

They had thought that they were quiet but Remus spoke. "He is your best friend and you are acting like you are happy that he is dead."

Remus and Sirius both got up. They could not take any more of this. The false sentiment was worse then them saying he was dead. Harry deserved better. He loved them. He had taken the burden of a war on his shoulders. He was abandoned and now they knew abused. Left there for the better good of thus world. And no one seemed to be even mourning him. Thy thought he was alive but even if they did not, they expected people would actually mourn him properly.

They were stopped by Severus in the door. "Still think it is better that Harry be returned here to this world? Do you think he would be allowed to live?"

Remus calmed Sirius and looked at the man. "We were right and he is alive. You know where he is. For Lily's sake Severus, is he.....?"

Severus sighed. "I am not saying he is but f I knew he were alive I'd assure you he is safer then before. And I might assure you I would see him free when this is done."

Though Sirius wanted to rip the man apart Remus stopped him. He knew his former friend well enough. If only for Lily's sake. They found comfort in his words. He was a spy. He had been welcomed back into the inner circle. He would know if Harry was alive. Remus found himself believing him. And both he and Sirius understood. He was right. Harry would likely become a martyr even if he was alive. There were too many in that house and the ministry who were counting on his death.

Severus went to apparate away. "If Voldemort is brought down and Harry can be returned I will see to it. But for now just let him remain dead, and safe where he is."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus returned home to school. The teachers who were not at Grimmauld were having a small dinner. There was actually true sentiment there. The teachers left thought of Harry, the student thy had all com to know. He wondered how Harry faired tonight. He saw what he faced. He hoped Harry held it together. He cared about Lily's on in his own way. He hoped that Harry could be freed one day. He knew Lucius would not part with him easy. He was coming to love his pet. But Severus would. If Voldemort was destroyed and there was something left of Harry's mental state he would see him free. He owed it to Lily and Harry. But for now Harry had to stay. He would be dead if he went back. Either their side would kill him to keep him a martyr or he would go into battle and be killed. Harry did not have the power to defeat Voldemort. He never would. Where he was he would live either way. They won and Severus would take him from Lucius. Voldemort won and he and Lucius would still be on the winning side and Harry would remain alive with Lucius. Being Lucius' pet might not be ideal but he would be safe and card for and live.

Draco came up from the dungeons when he came into the hall. "Have you been to see my father? He promised he'd come visit soon."

Severus sighed. "You know Draco between both groups he is busy not to mention the business. It is why he sent you to stay with me."

Draco knew. But h also knew his father had wanted him safe. He was safer in the school. If Voldemort learned his dad was a spy he would be dead. He knew both his dad and Uncle played both sides. And would stick with what ever the winning side was. But all three of them prayed the light side would win. He knew most of their work w to protect Draco. His dad and Uncle wanted to ensure Draco would live either way, without being forced to take the mark. He never wanted to take it.

Draco looked towards the hall. "McGonagall and Dumbledore are one. I wonder if Harry knew how little these people really cared about him. I almost feel bad."

Severus knew that Draco was not giving himself enough credit. "I know. Hopefully where Harry is now he is better off."

They both headed in for dinner. And as the others they had their minds on Harry. And other then his godfathers they were likely the few who showed genuine concern and mourning for Harry. Again he was reminded Harry was better off where he was with Lucius.

He knew his godson would never admit it. That was the closest thing he imagined he would hear to him admitting it. He felt bad for Harry. He knew the pressure. Many of his friends were actual future Death Easters. Except Blaise whose parents were always neutral. Draco had a better heart then he was given credit for. He in his own way felt bad.


	24. Chapter 24

Jade was confused. He was not confused of where he was. But why. Harry usually returned when he felt safe. Lucius had been so soft and gentle with him the night before. He had given Jade a gift. It really was a gift for Harry. Harry was the on who read and who enjoyed the hours of peace ad solace. Jade always retreated. Harry would be happy for his new books. Harry would love to curl up with them. Jade did not mind. Jade was happy to give Harry that time. Jade was Harry's protector. Jade kept Harry safe. He knew Harry was too delicate. He would easily break. Jade did the hard bits because he would not break. And Harry could just hide away safe. But Harry always came back. Jade was wondering what was happening there.

Lucius stirred behind his little one and held him. His precious little Jade had done him so proud. He had been worried. He had known it could have been his death. And Jade would have ended up in the hands of someone like Rodolphus or his lord. But Jade had done his job. Little one was coming along so nicely. He loved the delighted surprise when puppy had seen his gift. He knew puppy would be in his window reading as soon as Lucius left. He was happy to be able to reward him.

It would take some time before Jade came with him. But soon he would. Soon Jade would accompany him on all business in the manor. He had done so well. He would continue. But Lucius did not wan to press too hard too quickly. He would have waited for the first presentation for longer. But Voldemort insisted. This time he would have the choice. And he would wait to ensure puppy felt safer and more secure with it. He definitely did not enjoy seeing how scared little puppy had been last night.

He reached down and kissed Jade. "Jade master did not get a chance to enjoy little one last night. Would Jade like to thank master for his birthday gift properly?"

Jade turned over onto his back when he let go of him and he could see little one's legs spread under the blankets. "Yes master"

Pulling the blankets off his little one he lowered his mouth hungrily to Jade's for a few moments and delighted as the mouth parted to let his tongue inside. Jade was so sweetly timid with him. He took such pleasure. Usually only at night he took puppy but as he moved to lift Jade up for better entrance and sunk into the fine ass he thought that there was no better possible way to start a day then fucking the fine little ass of his puppy. He only had time for one round before he had to get ready for the day and he did not have a chance to sit for breakfast with Jade but he could see this would be as a very good way of waking up both of them every day.

He ran a hand through puppy's growing hair as he cleaned them off. "You know I can not wait little one till this grows out more. Thank you for that little one."

Jade smiled up at his master. "No Jade thank master for his gift. Master too good to Jade."

Kissing his puppy one last time he assured little one he deserved the special treats. He went into the bathroom for a shower and to change. He would have some coffee and breakfast in his first meeting of the day. He definitely preferred having his blood pumping instead of simply having his fill of food for the day. He came back to the bedroom and found Jade curled against the head board. He knew Jade was likely uncertain of what was expected of him. He had broken with their usual pattern. They had breakfast, he left, puppy read until after lunch and later in the afternoon they had their walkie and obedience training and after dinner they made love. Little puppy would come to see and adjust better to change in schedules especially when he started to come on meetings with Lucius but Jade needed to ease into that. He was so comfortable with their little routine and though Lucius had not planned it out that way, his little diversion that morning was likely a good start.

He called for a house elf and had a nice breakfast brought for puppy. He put the tray down for puppy. He saw his surprise. There was only one cup and enough food for one of them. Puppy usually only had lunch by himself.

Lucius kissed him. "I know you are used to our routine but it will be changing with time little one. Because of our love making master does not have time to join"

Jade pouted slightly. "Master be back for walkie?"

Chuckling Lucius assured his puppy he would not miss walkies with him that afternoon and they would have diner together as always. He kissed Jade one last time and assured little puppy that he should eat and enjoy his day a he usually did. Puppy was nibbling on a muffin when he left the bedroom. He knew Jade would be happy. Jade was reminded he had the freedom of all three rooms now. He had little doubt Jade would remain though in the bedroom. It had the windows and even since walkies started, puppy always tended to stay close to the windows. He liked to read in the sunlight.

He saw Severus in his sitting room. "How did the celebrations go last night, oh I mean the memorial?"

Severus sneered and shook his head. "Your first word was probably right. Other then the two mutts, everyone seems almost happy he is gone."

They both felt some pity for him. Lucius was reminded why he had puppy. Puppy was safer here with him. Puppy would be protected here. He never planned on giving up Jade. Jade would always be his. He had no idea Severus was planning on freeing Harry when or if Voldemort was destroyed. He had no intention of Harry being a puppy for the rest of his life, unless Voldemort won. Or if the war took too long and there was nothing left of Harry's mental side, if he had become too much a pet. He knew there was a good chance as the time went on that Harry would surrender over to Lucius and his care and slowly he might slip too far way to be brought back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was petrified. Jade had been surprised. Harry was frightened. He was half way through breakfast when he came back. Jade was becoming stronger. He knew he had to let himself del with Lucius sometimes. He had to let himself deal with walkies or something. It seemed every time he let Jade out, Jade stayed longer. Jade was trying to protect him but he could not take over. Harry knew he could not lose himself. He could not give up hope he would be free one day. He took a long hot bath and slipped into the clothes left out for him. Jade had been right. He did delight in the beautiful new books. He had recently finished the old one he had bee reading so he sunk into one of his new books. It was an escape for Harry without having to let Jade out. He had never been a big reader before but he was turning into a book worm.

Harry was deep into the book when his master returned. He was surprised for it was only lunch time. Mater usually did not return for lunch. Harry felt Lucius stroking his head and he was petrified. He thought someone had come into the room.

Lucius quieted him. "It's okay Jade, I just came home early. I thought puppy would like some company for lunch since we missed breakfast."

Harry smiled and remained put mentally as helped to his feet. "Jade so happy for company master."

He found himself out in the sitting room. He usually had lunch in the bedroom in the window seat where he was reading. But Lucius was home. They were eating when suddenly there was horrible high pitched sounds going off every where and Harry had no idea what was going on. He knew it was nothing good. Lucius was on edge when he looked over at Harry, and pulled him to his feet. He put something around Harry's neck.

He kissed him. "Those are the wards, we are being attacked. If I get killed the portkey will work. You take it. It will take you to a safe house I promise little one."


	25. Chapter 25

Harry was scared. He was stuck in the rooms. He had no wand. Master had left him. His hands held to the portkey around his neck. He was not sure if he wanted it to work. He was not sure where it would take him. What did Lucius consider a safe house? He was scared whose hands he would fall into. Lucius had kept him safe. He wondered if it was a trap. The only people who would be attacking the manor were his side. Surely he would be safe. They would know who he was. They would be surprised and think he was dead. But they would see the scar on his head and they would take him back. His relatives were dead. He could not be returned there.

But as he curled up in a ball and watched the door he was scared. What if they thought he was among them? He might get attacked. He remembered his godfather. Sirius had not got a trial. Would he end up in Azkaban? Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Voldemort had other enemies out there. The manor was shuttering with the attack. He knew that powerful magic was being used. He wondered if the house would come down around him. He hoped if it was the order they would consider prisoners inside and not bring it down.

Harry was shaking from head to toe when he heard voices in the sitting room. Knowing nothing else to do Harry scrambled under the bed. He prayed that they would not look down there. Harry's heart was racing through his chest. He had no idea which side it was. And right now he was not sure either side would be better. He lay as still and quiet as he could manage and prayed desperately for some end.

One of the men spoke. "I am sure that little guard said Lucius had him in here. You know what the man will pay to have Harry Potter delivered back to him?"

The older man laughed. "As long as no one sees him. The rumours the whelp is alive have been going around. He wants to ensure Potter remain a martyr."

Quaking Harry wondered who they spoke about. He knew it was his side. He wondered if it was the minister of magic. Fudge had never liked him. Would he want Harry dead? But Fudge would not have gained from it. He had not wanted to believe that Voldemort was back. This did not make sense. Harry knew it was his side but he remained where he was. He was terrified to come out at all.

The first looked around. "You know we could blackmail him good for double the pay. I mean the Order's leader calling for the head of the boy who lived?"

The second agreed. "Look at all the men from the ministry he called on since the death. I mean this attack would never have happened without him."

The headmaster. The headmaster wanted him dead. He had learned Lucius might have him. And he sent assassins after him. He wished it sounded fake. He wished it sounded impossible. But he didn't think it did. Lucius had told him. Lucius had said Dumbledore knew about the beatings. And if Albus had been able to summon more troops because of his believed death Harry realized with terror it made sense that he wanted him dead.

One of the men noticed a book near the window. "There is the book our spy said that Lucius bought for the boy. I think that he had a point to it."

The other one pointed his wand at the books and set them on fire. "I say we just light this little place on fire and smoke out the brat if he is here some where."

Harry had stared in horror as his books were destroyed. They were the only thing he even had to hi name. They were his alone. Lucius had given them to him. He would have been upset by their loss more but the fear was worse right now. He saw the fire spreading. He knew that he could not come out. He would be killed. But he was petrified. The fire was spreading. He had no idea where Lucius was. He knew he was going to die one way or another. He tried not to but as the smoke was coming closer Harry let a small whimper escape from his throat.

One of the men had heard before he was leaving. "Did you hear that? I think h is here. You know we need to have proof that he is dead, for our little reward."

The other one looked towards the bed. "You don't think the little whelp is stupid enough to be under the bed? I would have thought he would have fled."

Harry saw the feet advancing towards him. He needed to get out of here. His heart was pounding through his chest. His hand went back to the portkey around his neck but also to the collar. His fingers traced the pendant on his collar. The one that said he belonged to Lucius. He had never wanted to belong to Lucius. He was a human. He wanted his freedom. But right now he wanted out of here. He backed further away as the feet were right at the edge of the bed and he saw a man starting to kneel. Just as a wand was about to be poked under the bed he felt the yank of a portkey and closed his eyes, opening them when he was slammed into the carpeted floor of a sitting room. He was confused as he looked around him. He was in a windowless and doorless room with bookcases along all four walls except a fireplace but a comfortable sitting room with a couch and some chairs, a table, a desk over to one side. He had no idea where he was. But if the portkey worked he knew what must have happened. His mind was racing with what he had heard and the news Lucius would be dead. And he had no idea where he was.

He cowered under the couch when the fireplace flared to life and two men came through the floo. "He has to be here some where."


	26. Chapter 26

Harry cowered under the couch. The men were in masks. These two were Death Eaters. But which ones? Lucius swore this was a safe house. He swore Harry would be safe if he took the portkey. He was not certain. Maybe Lucius had tricked him. Maybe it had been a test. He knew they had not followed him. They had come through the floo. They knew where they came.

He was surprised to hear master's voice. "Jade come out. It's okay. You're safe little one."

Harry was sure it was a trick. Master had said it would only work if he was dead. The voice sounded like him. But it was a trap. He knew they would find him soon. Hiding under the couch was definitely not like his invisibility cloak. He would be found in seconds. Maybe he should come out. They might kill him quicker. The smoking out scared him. His books and sanctuary were gone. Jade kept trying to come out. But Harry could not let Jade. Not yet. Jade would have to stay put.

Lucius removed his mask. "It is okay Jade. Master is alive. I know I said the portkey would only work if I was dead but I activated it for you. Come out."

The other man remained mask but heard a whimper. "I believe your puppy is under the couch."

Lucius bent down and looked under the couch where sure enough Jade was in a tight little ball. His green eyes were sparkling with tears and he could see the only reason puppy did not move further from him was because he backed into a wall. He had seen his rooms before he left. He had been incredibly lucky. Puppy had used his doggy tag to call out for help. Lucius would never have got back in time. Jade would have been burned if he had not used the tag. Lucius knew puppy must have been so scared. The fire and who ever set it. He was not surprised puppy was cowering in fear away from him.

Lucius reached out. "Jade it is master. I knew you were in danger because of your tag. I activated it little one. Puppy remembers my first choice was Champ?"

Jade's little head popped up. "Master?"

Reaching for little one he nodded. He explained they were in a safe house and only two people had passwords. Not even Voldemort could come. Jade would remain here and though master needed to go on business little would change. Jade would be safe and sound here. He would be no matter how things went down. Voldemort's forces had been scattered. The final battle was not fought but things were looking up for the other side.

Lucius put Jade down in his lap on the couch. "I promise little on this will all be done in a few months and we will both be safe. But for now you're safe here."

Jade did not look at the other one. "Master men say sent by Albus to kill me. They burn my books and try to kill me."

Sharing a look with Severus who was in mask and disguising his voice so Harry did not know it was him for now, Lucius was pale. They had wondered if it would happen. They had both known that there were those who would want Harry to remain a martyr. But they had never thought that the headmaster would send assassins after Harry in the house. He had already understood why Jade was scared. That just increased knowing Jade was now aware his own side wanted him dead. Poor little one must have believed that he was dead either way.

He stroked Jade. "Master will keep you safe. Even if that side wins. You will always be safe. Master will always keep his precious safe and sound.'

Jade was in tears. "I was so scared master. The house was shaking. I not run. I hide under bed. They saw my books and burn. The fire every where."

Trying to calm his little one he motioned for Severus to help and open the passage to the stairs up to the bedrooms. Severus spent so much time at his manor. Now he was staying at Severus'. The Order believed his home destroyed and Voldemort did not know about it. The wards here were strong. Jade would be safer here then at Malfoy manor. Severus was going to try and help him make it look like Jade had been killed in the fire. He carried Jade up into the master bedroom. It had a window seat and views of the small back garden and was the best place to keep Jade. Severus would b returning to the school.

Lucius lowered Jade onto the bed. "For the next few months this is home. I will get you some new books little one. You will be safe here I promise."

Jade curled up tight in a ball again. "Jade so scared master. Master I don't like fire. I was so scared master. I was so scared."

Motioning for Severus to give him a calming draught he sat down with puppy and brought him back into his arms. Jade buried his little head against him. He knew Jade was his. And he should have been happy puppy was finally his. But his heart ached. Poor little one had heard his own allies were trying to kill him. And then h had nearly been burned to death. He was grateful there was no fire in the room. He was not sure puppy would want to be near any fireplace any time soon. He promised himself as well as little one that he would get some new books and do everything to make puppy feel safe and at home here.

He coaxed the bottle to puppy's mouth. "Drink it little one. You need your rest after all the scariness you just went through. Master wants you to feel better."

Jade opened his mouth and drank down the potion. "Stay with me master."

Settling puppy back against the pillows and tucking him in he promised to stay until puppy was asleep. He shared a look with Severus who was in the door. His old friend and he had to both go. Voldemort would expect to see them both. They had been ordered to retreat but they were to meet at Lestrange Manor soon. Not to mention the order would expect reports from one if not both of them as well. They both knew Voldemort would need to know Jade was alive in case the Dark side one the war but as far as Jade would know, he was dead to the entire world. Severus had his suspicions before Jade had said it and he realized that though he still had every intention of freeing Harry in the end, more then ever Harry was safer where he was.


	27. Chapter 27

The end was close. They all knew it. The attack a few weeks before on Riddle Manor proved that. The Order knew that they were close. They had destroyed half the enemy forces. And they had driven the others into hiding. The only worry was where the final battle would be. They knew the enemies would come to them. Lucius and Severus were both doing their best. They had been trying to find out where the battle would be. But so far there was no sign. Voldemort had yet to rally his men. It seemed he had been moving through different safe houses. They would have preferred to go after him directly. But they could not.

Sirius needed to know. He had heard rumours. There had been men talking with Albus after the battle. He had given them quite a bit of money. Sirius had no idea what was going on. But he swore he had heard Harry's name mentioned. He had a sickening feeling. He and Remus knew their godson was alive. Severus had all but confirmed that for them. He had got them thinking there was a good chance that Harry would have been in danger around the order. And he was starting to believe it.

He needed to find out. He needed to find out if their leader was going after his godson. He had thought Severus was just covering his tracks. He owed it to Harry. And to James and Lily. They had died for their son. He would not allow Albus to throw away that. He needed to know his godson was safe.

Severus looked up. "What can I do for you mutt?"

Sirius warded the doors. "I want to know what you know about my godson. And before you tell me he is dead, hear me out please."

The other man nodded towards the chair. Sirius had never imagined he would be here. He never thought he would look to the man for help. But he had little choice. Remus had suggested it before. He had stopped Remus from coming. He thought he would get Harry hurt if they did. But right now things were desperate. Remus would have come if he had not been away on a mission. He wanted to have something to assure Moony with when he got back from his mission. Harry was the closest thing either of them had to their own child. They both hoped for a child when the war was over. And if there was any way of keeping harry safe they both would.

He told Severus what he had over heard. He confirmed that he and Remus had both been suspicious since the last time they confronted him. They were both desperate for answers. He was scared that the assassins had got to Harry. Sirius shocked Severus when unasked he took an oath on his magic. He swore he would never reveal anything here to anyone other then Moody who could be trusted.

Severus nodded. "Harry was kept alive by Voldemort and handed over to one of his me for breaking. The hand actually belonged to his cousin."

Sirius was pale. "You swore to me that he was safer where he was. You swore to us that he was better off there."

Severus snarled and reminded the mutt he was trying to help. He assured Sirius that Harry was safer where he had been. He told Sirius what they had already suspected. Harry had been brutally raped ad beaten when he had been taken. Though Harry was not free he was being taken care of for now. He was definitely more comfortable then he had been when he was at home. And safer.

Severus looked at him. "Harry was at the manor. Assassins came after him and tried to smoke him out. Harry is safe where even Voldemort can not reach him."

It donned on Sirius. "Lucius has him doesn't he? That is why you refuse to do anything. Your brother ha my godson."

Remembering the oath he confirmed it. Besides Lucius had a full pardon from the ministry. He could not be arrested for keeping Harry. That did not mean he would be able to keep him either. Though he likely would try. He knew his brother had no intention of letting his little puppy go when the war was over. And from what he had seen of Harry since after the manor burned down, he was not sure there would be much if anything to save of Harry. The trauma of all he had been through, the realization his own side was trying to kill him ad the fear of the fire had driven him right into the arms of Lucius

He looked at the man. "I may have hated James but I loved Lily. If our side wins I will do everything to free Harry. If there is anything left of his mental state to save."

Sirius cringed at the words."I would demand you rescue him now before he goes any further but I don't think I could protect him from Albus."

Agreeing Severus reminded him out in the open Harry now faced a threat from the leader of both sides. He was safer where he was. And he had already slipped so far. Spinner's End was safe from both sides. And Harry would live no matter who won the war. He would not have such a luxury if he was freed. And Sirius knew it. They would deal with his safety if their side won and keeping him protected from Albus, when the time came. They hoped by then it would not be an issue.

He looked at Sirius and handed him something. "This will only work if both I and Lucius die in battle, both of us. It will take you to Harry."

Sirius nodded. "I don't like leaving him there. And I don't know why I trust you but for Lily's sake I will. But when this war is over I will hold you to your word."

Bringing down the wards Severus assured him he would not have to. Severus had every intention of seeing Harry free if he was not too far gone as Jade. He loved his brother. And he waned him happy. But he did not think Lucius would ever have what he wanted with Jade. Harry had been forced into the relationship with him and his mental state was now too weak. He didn't think if Harry made the choice to be with Lucius they could ever really take it as being his own choice.

Sirius apparated to Godric's Hollow and knelt by their stones and Harry's new added one. "I swear James I will do all I can to ensure your son is not here soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had bee surprised. Severus told him of the visit of Sirius. He had thought that Albus would be smarter about covering his tracks. Lucius of course was not told about the part where Harry would be returned to his godfathers if Severus had his way. He returned to the house. It had been a month since the attack and Jade was still having trouble adjusting. Jade had spent the first week here hiding under the bed when ever Lucius was not with him. Lucius had replaced the books and had eve tried to take puppy to the back garden for some fresh air but it was only in the last week or so he had showed progress. He refused to leave the upper floor of the house and rarely went near the window. But he had started reading a bit. Jade was so quiet as of late.

Lucius found Jade lying on the ground in a patch of sunlight. "Jade will you not let master take you outside? Master promises the back garden is warded and safe."

Jade looked up trembling from his hands. "Master."

Gently coaxing puppy up he kept reminding him it was safe. Puppy whimpered when they got downstairs especially when they got to the kitchen and he saw both the fireplace and the stove. He had been forced to use muggle style light in their room as puppy was scared of even candles still. Lucius managed to get him outdoors and though puppy remained right with him he could see the little one was basking in the precious sunlight and air. The garden had been warded so that not even the next door neighbours could have seen them. It looked like an empty decrepit lot behind the ruined how, the house looking like it burned down to those who did not know that it was there and under a charm.

He gently caressed puppy along the head. "There you go little one. See mater promised you would be safe. Isn't it so much nicer out here?"


	28. epilogue

It had been a day since anyone had come. Master had told him the final battle had come. He had to go fight, He had bee in this strange home for four months now. Master swore if he died in battle that he would be taken care of. He would be safe. But he lay there wondering. He was scared. He did not know what would happen. Master had to survive. Master needed to come back. If Jade lost master he was not sure what would happen. Voldemort won and he would likely be claimed by him or that strange man that kept coming with master. Or if the light side won would the headmaster still try and kill him? Jade knew that he had once longed for nothing more than for Master to be gone and to be free of him but the thought scared him. Master was the only thing keeping him safe any more. Master protected him. He was frightened what would happen is his master was killed.

But was the hours passed he was worried. The battle should have been over by now. And if master was alive he would have come back. Maybe master had not told anyone. The elves would feed him. And he could have gone out. He had seen the book Master used to leave. There was even floo powder. But though Harry every once in a while poked his head out and thought about it, Jade came back. They had not been outside in months. Except the garden. They had no wand. They had no way of keeping themselves safe. They did not know if thy were in a muggle area. Jade was almost as scared as Harry was and that was never a good thing. Jade was supposed to be the brave one. But he would protect little Harry. Little Harry would do something foolish out of fear.

He was curled in a tiny ball in the sitting room. He could have been on the furniture but he had not. He knew master could come back at any time. He lay there watching, his eyes darting back and forth between the door and the fireplace. He waited for some sign.

Suddenly there was a pop and a little house elf appeared next to him but one Jade could not remember. "Who?"

The little elf looked at him. "My master be sending me to tell you be that he will be coming soon for you."

Before Harry could ask the elf anything more he had disappeared and Jade shook. He had no idea. Who did the elf belong to? He knew Master had more then one. He knew the battle was done. Master was on both sides. Master would be free if alive if either side won. But Jade had no idea if he was alive or what happened. He did not like the odd little house elf. He did not like that he had no idea who was coming for him. When he saw the fireplace floo flare to life he did the one thing he could think of and once again he scrambled under the couch and cowered there in absolute fear.

A figure he recognized stepped out from the fireplace. "Now where is he?"


End file.
